Kung Fu Panda Power Rangers Knight Force
by Leonard kenway
Summary: en esta historia el guerrero dragon y los cinco furiosos usaran algo mas que sus grandes habilidades de kung fu para vencer al mal,usaran un poder que estuvo dentro de ellos y que esta por ser liberada.Porque ellos son LOS POWER RANGERS KNIGHT FORCE.
1. el comienzo de los rangers

EL COMIENZO DE LOS RANGERS

Hace mucho tiempo en una época pacifica en el palacio de jade, exactamente a las 8.30 pm, el maestro Oogway se encontraba en el salón de los héroes meditando con su alumno Shifu. Hasta que el maestro Oogway escuchó un sonido muy fuerte que provenía de un lugar que él sabía dónde estaba. Shifu también lo escucho, ahí fue cuando le pregunto a su maestro

Shifu: Maestro ¿ha escuchado eso?.

Oogway: Si mi joven alumno lo oí fuerte y claro.

Al terminar de decir eso Oogway se levanto, tomo su bastón de árbol de durazno y le pidió a su alumno que lo siguiera, Shifu lo obedeció y ambos se dirigieron hacia la gruta del dragón.

Al llegar ahí, se detuvieron justo en donde estaba la cabeza del dragón de piedra, acto seguido Oogway saco de de su caparazón una bolsa pequeña de tela donde después saco de ella 6 esferas de prisma de diferentes colores, donde se podían ver dentro de ellas cabezas de piedra de diferentes animales, cada una tenía un brillo totalmente hermoso que era casi imposible no dejar de verlas os colores eran: rojo, rosa, azul, amarillo, verde y negro.

Shifu se quedo asombrado y a la vez demasiado intrigado en saber por qué estaban en la gruta del dragón y que eran exactamente esos cristales, fue entonces cuando no lo resistió más y le pregunto a su maestro:

Shifu: Maestro ¿porque estamos aquí y que son esas cosas?.

Oogway: Todo a su tiempo Shifu, debes saber que un maestro siempre

Debe ser paciente.

Shifu: Lo siento maestro por favor prosiga.

De ahí Oogway metió las seis esferas en la boca del dragón, ocasionando que las esferas cayeran en los conductos del cuerpo del dragón, para así detenerse en 6 huecos separados en forma horizontal, acto seguido las esferas comenzaron a brillar ocasionando que un mecanismo del piso se activara para así abrir las puertas secretas que estaban justo en el piso de la gruta del dragón.

Cuando termino de abrirse, las esferas se fueron cayendo hacia el resto del conducto de piedra para así suponer que las esferas se encontrarían abajo.

Shifu se que asombrado que hasta se quedo con la boca abierta para después decir.

Shifu: Maestro eso fue impresionante y ahora que sigue.

El maestro Oogway se quedo con una gran sonrisa que se veía que estaba tramando algo, para así decirle a Shifu:

Oogway: Shifu puedes hacerme el favor de acercarte a mirar dentro del hoyo

Shifu: Claro maestro.

Al hacerlo Shifu se quedo confundido mirando la oscuridad del hoyo para así decirle a Oogway.

Shifu: Maestro estoy confundido ¿qué es lo que supone que debo ver?.

Oogway se puso detrás de él para decir:

Oogway: Que tengas buen aterrizaje Shifu, nos vemos abajo.

Al terminar de decir eso Oogway lo empujó ocasionando que se cayera para así después deslizarse a toda velocidad en un largo tobogán de piedra donde el agua lo ayudaba a deslizarse para así gritar alarmado y asustado:

Shifu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡.

Luego Oogway también se dejo caer para así decir felizmente

Oogway: ¡CUIDADO ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Y al saltar al hoyo, las puertas del piso se cerraron ocasionando que el piso volviera a su forma original.

_Continuara….._

Bien este es mi primera historia por favor comenten y por favor no sean tan duros.

Subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando pueda, cuídense, chau.


	2. cuartel dulce cuartel

El Templo Knight

Después de una larga caída hacia el hoyo el maestro Oogway y Shifu llegaron a su destino.

Shifu:(Enojado): ¡POR QUE RAYOS HIZO ESO MAESTRO¡ pudo haberme avisado antes-(dijo Shifu furioso y asustado).

El maestro Oogway al escuchar eso se puso rígido para después golpear con su bastón a Shifu.

Shifu:(adolorido): ¡AU¡ ¡¿y eso porque fue?¡.

Oogway: Por no mostrar respeto hacia tu maestro.

Shifu:(arrepentido): lo siento maestro no volverá a pasar.

Oogway: muy bien, ahora enfoquémonos en él porque hemos venido aquí, pero primero hay que prender las luces.

Al decir eso, Oogway hiso un par aplausos cortos para así después lograr que todo el cuarto o mejor dicho EL TEMPLO KNIGHT se iluminara dejando ver un enorme templo que era iluminado por cristales místicos.

Shifu estaba atónito al no poder creer en el increíble lugar en el que se encontraba.

Al parecer estaban en un enorme templo dorado donde había un salón de entrenamiento totalmente diferente del que tenían en el palacio de jade. Había muebles con detalles rojos y dorados, una enorme mesa cuadrada de piedra en el centro con un mapa de toda china donde se veían las sus respectivas ciudades y valles que se encontraban en cada rincón del mapa, luego había una enorme esfera de cristal en un pedestal que decía en letras grandes: EL OJO DEL VIGILANTE , y por ultimo había 6 estatuas de piedra que sostenían diferentes armas las cuales eran: Una Espada, un Hacha, Un Tridente, Un Látigo metálico, Una Lanza y un Martillo (parecido al de Thor).

Cuando Shifu vio todo esto dijo:

Shifu:(tartamudeando) ma…ma…maestro ¿pero que es todo esto?

Oogway: "esto" mi joven amigo, es el templo de los más grandes y honorables héroes que han existido en toda china: LOS POWER RANGERS KNIGHT FORCE.

Shifu: Espere, espere que es un Power Ranger

Oogway: un Power Ranger es un defensor y justiciero que protege al mundo y a los inocentes de criaturas o rufianes que planean hacerles daño o dominarlos a su antojo.

Ellos son capaces de defender enfrentar al mal a través del dominio de las artes marciales y poderes que se les son otorgados por los espíritus de criaturas místicas, las cuales son en nuestro caso: El Dragón, El Halcón, El Tiburón, El Chita, El Oso y El Rinoceronte.

Shifu:(Asombrado): GUAU es increíble

Oogway: y todavía falta más, por favor sígueme

Shifu: Si maestro.

_Continuara…._

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten, y sean pacientes para el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	3. la leyenda de los rangers

LA LEYENDA DE LOS RANGERS

El maestro Oogway y el maestro Shifu caminaban rumbo al salón de las escrituras donde ambos encontraron dibujos en la pared contando la historia de los Rangers Knight Force.

Shifu:(Intrigado): ¿que son estos dibujos maestros?

Oogway: Estos dibujos son los relatos de los Rangers Knight Force

Shifu: ¿y qué es lo que dice?

Oogway: justo a eso voy.

_Flasback__:_

_Hace 100 años existieron un grupo de 6 aprendices que fueron elegidos por un sabio maestro._

_Y ese maestro era mi padre llamado Shongway._

_Estos aprendices tenían habilidades únicas además de sus habilidades en el Kung Fu._

_Ellos podían controlar diferentes elementos, los cuales eran:_

_Fuego__: Ranger Caballero Rojo: (león macho), __Animal Místico__: Dragón._

_Viento__: Ranger Caballero Rosa: (pantera-hembra), __Animal Místico__: Halcón._

_Agua__: Ranger Caballero Azul: (lobo-macho), __Animal Místico__: Tiburón._

_Trueno__: Ranger Caballero Amarillo: (leopardo-hembra), __Animal Místico__: Chita._

_Bosque__: Ranger Caballero Verde: (zorro-macho), __Animal Místico__: Oso._

_Tierra__: Ranger Caballero Negro: (buey-macho), __Animal Místico__: Rinoceronte._

_Mi padre los encontró viajando por todos los rincones de China y él los Necesitaba porque había una gran bruja llena maldad que quería conquistar China. _

_Su nombre era Rita Repulsa, que contaba con un gran ejército de criaturas del inframundo._

_Ella secuestraba a los aldeanos y los convertían en monstruos llenos de sed de sangre para aumentar su ejército._

_Esos eran tiempos oscuros Shifu, nadie estaba a salvo, hasta que llegaron los Power Rangers._

_Mi padre los entreno muy bien y gracias a eso lograron salvar a los aldeanos y a vencer al ejército de esa malvada y loca bruja._

_Con el poder del bosque del Ranger Verde creó una cura especial para curar a los aldeanos y volverlos normales o través._

_Pero la batalla no había terminado, porque todavía faltaba vencer a Rita._

_Al entrar a su enorme castillo, los 6 Rangers usaron casi todo su poder elemental y sus habilidades de kung fu que aprendieron para poder luchar contra el poder Rita._

_Fue muy difícil pero lograron debilitarla, sin embargo cinco de los Rangers ya estaban muy cansados para pelear, pero uno todavía se mantuvo en pie y ese era el Ranger Rojo: el líder de los cinco._

_Todos dependían de él para vencer a Rita y él sabía que pase lo que pase no se iba a rendir y ahí fue cuando la batalla final comenzó:_

_Ranger Rojo__: muy bien Rita, tus días de atormentar a china acabaron, ríndete y consideraré ser piadoso contigo._

_Rita__:(con risa psicópata): AJAJAJAJAJAJA en verdad crees que me rendiré después de haber llegado tan lejos, ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS¡, mi reino de la oscuridad prevalecerá al igual que Yo, maldito Ranger BUENO PARA NADA._

_Ranger Rojo__: (hablando sereno): pues no me dejas otra opción, tendrás que morir a través del filo de mi espada._

_Rita__: Como quieras._

_Rita uso su báculo para lanzarle una enorme ola de fuego oscuro._

_El Ranger Rojo destruyo la ola: cortándola en dos con su espada._

_Rita atacó: invocando a una enorme serpiente con grandes colmillos diciendo:_

_Rita__: mátalo y sácale las entrañas mi querida mascota, has que mama este feliz._

_La serpiente obedeció a su Ama y se deslizo velozmente hacia el caballero, para después abrir su hocico y tragándose al Ranger._

_Rita rió triunfal, hasta que escucho que la serpiente gritaba de dolor parea al final explotar: derramando entrañas y sangre por todas partes._

_Ranger Rojo__: ¿se te acabaron los trucos de magia barata maldito monstruo?_

_Rita se enfureció al escuchar al Ranger hablarle de esa manera._

_Rita__: nadie se osa insultar a Rita Repulsa, ¡NAAAAAADIIIIEEEEEEEEE¡._

_Al terminar de decir eso: _

_Rita se convirtió en un enorme dragón oscuro con 4 cabezas y alas enormes para después decir:_

_Rita dragón__:(gritando y rugiendo de furia): TE MATAREEEEEE HÉROE DE PACOTILLA, COLGARE TU CABEZAAAAAAAAAA._

_El Ranger Rojo estaba un poco atemorizado, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de rendirse, la vida de sus amigos Rangers y de toda china dependían de él._

_Al terminar de pensar en eso, respiró profundo, se puso en pose de meditación estando de pie, sujeto fuertemente su espada y dijo:_

_Es hora de usar el nuevo ataque que el maestro Shongway me ayudo a perfeccionar:_

_Al terminar de decir eso toda su armadura comenzó a brillar intensamente en un color de rojo y anaranjado _

(Nota: Las armaduras de los Rangers son iguales a las del juego de Kingdom Hearts birth be sleep, solo que cada armadura tenía diferentes colores y con armas diferentes y no tenían capas porque eso ya sería mucho).

_Lo que significa que estaba por liberar todo su poder elemental en un ataque de nivel máximo para ocasionar que todo lo que su fuego tocara: haría que se desintegrara, y al terminar de cargarse dijo gritando con furia:_

_Ranger Rojo__: ATAQUE DEL BIG-BAAAAAAAAANG._

_Haciendo una enorme aura de fuego que era tan grande y tan poderosa que parecía que fuera el mismo apocalipsis._

_Rita__:(gritando de dolor, furia y agonía): NOOO ME ESTAS QUEMANDO, DUELE, DUELE, DUELEEEE, AAAAHHHH._

_En segundos todo el castillo explotó destruyendo todo el reino de Rita por la enorme explosión de fuego que parecía que no se detenía, hasta que se detuvo en unos 40 minutos después. _

_Había muchos cadáveres de monstruos quemados a carne viva y otros vueltos cadáveres de hueso por todas partes y estaba lloviendo cenizas, lo cual significo que todo había acabado._

_Shongway llego para ver si sus alumnos estaban bien, pero al no verlos por ninguna parte temió lo peor, hasta que vio una enorme esfera de luz muy brillante que se dirigía hasta él, para después Shongway dijera:_

_Shongway__: ¿quién está ahí?_

_Continuara…_

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten, y sean pacientes para el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	4. la batalla no ha terminado

LA BATALLA NO HA TERMINADO

_Shongway__: ¿quién está ahí?_

_Al terminar de preguntar, esfera de luz enorme se abrió, dejando ver a nada más ni nada menos que a sus estudiantes._

_Shongway__:(feliz): ¡ALUMNOS¡ , me alegra mucho que hayan sobrevivido._

_Ranger rojo__: gracias maestro._

_Ranger rosa__: lo hemos logrado._

_Ranger amarilla__: Rita está muerta._

_Ranger azul__: ella ya no volverá a esclavizar ni atormentar a nadie nunca mas._

_Ranger verde__:(aliviado): uf me alegra que todo haya terminado._

_Ranger negro__: Si, esto merece un descanso._

_Shongway__: si, se lo merecen, china está a salvo gracias a ustedes, al fin la paz estará de nuevo en china_

_Desconocida__:(riendo débilmente):jajajajaja._

_Ranger rojo__: ¿que fue eso?_

_El Maestro y los Rangers fueron a buscar a aquel individuo que se estaba riendo, cuando encontraron el lugar de donde provenía la risa malévola_

_Al parecer estaba bajo unos escombros del castillo de Rita y al sacarlas no pudieron creer lo que vieron:_

_Rita__:(hablando débilmente): Hola Rangers._

_Era nada menos que Rita Repulsa, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque la vieron toda rostizada, desfigurada, sangrando en grandes cantidades y le faltaba el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda: por la explosión de fuego que el Ranger Rojo provoco con su ataque del BIG-BANG._

_Ranger amarilla__:(espantada): ¡NO PUEDE SER¡, ¡ES RITA¡_

_Ranger azul__: O lo que queda de ella._

_Ranger verde__:(asqueado): buaj creo que voy a vomitar._

_Ranger rojo__: Lo siento ero no me dejaste de otra, hubiera sido otro resultado si te hubieras rendido en primer lugar._

_Rita__:(llorando de tristeza y de furia): me importa un comino lo que digas Ranger Rojo, sabía que probablemente este sería mi resultado._

_Y apuesto que les gusta verme así, arruinada, humillada y derrotada._

_Ranger rosa__:(negando): te equivocas nosotros no somos crueles y despreciables como tú, a demás tú misma te hiciste esto (metafóricamente)._

_Rita__: Eres muy perspicaz Ranger Rosa, al igual que el Ranger Rojo, pero ya dejemos de perder el tiempo hablando de quien tiene la culpa y quién no._

_Rita__: puede que me hayan derrotado, pero les diré una cosa, esta batalla aun no ha terminado, ¿saben por qué?, porque hay alguien muy especial que vengara mi muerte, y la destrucción de nuestro reino de la oscuridad, y esa persona es mi amado hijo Tai-Lung, lleno de la oscuridad más pura y vil , de la mía y la de su padre._

_Rita__: Gocen de su victoria mientras puedan, porque el terror volverá….otra vez…en…China._

_Al terminar de hablar, Rita se fue desvaneciendo hasta que solo quedo polvo, lo que significaba que Rita al fin ya había muerto._

_Ranger rojo__: maestro ¿acaso Rita tiene un hijo?_

_Shongway__: no lo sé, pero pase lo que pase, debemos estar preparados._

_Fin Del Flashback_

Shifu: Guau…Esta historia…es…vaya hasta me dejo sin palabras.

Oogway: (entendiendo): si, a mí también me paso lo mismo la primera vez que lo oí.

Oogway: bueno continuemos con el recorrido.

Shifu: si maestro sigamos.

Y así ambos maestros continuaban su recorrido histórico de los Power Rangers.

_Continuara…_

Espero que les haya gustado, comenten y sean pacientes para el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	5. Las armas legendarias y los Knight-morph

Las Armas Legendarias y Los Knight-Morphers

El Maestro Oogway y el maestro Shifu pasaron a la última sala del Templo Knight, la cual era la sala más importante de todas.

Oogway: muy bien Shifu, esta es la ultima y la más importante de todas, porque aquí se guardan los objetos más poderosos de china:

Cuando Oogway abrió la puerta, ésta dejo salir un inmenso rayo de luz para después dejar ver:

Oogway: LAS ARMAS LEGENDARIAS Y LOS KNIGHT-MORPHERS.

Shifu se quedo atontado al ver tan majestuosas armas y esos objetos a los que llamo Knight-Morphers.

Shifu: maestro, ¿éstas son las Armas y los Morphers que usaron los Rangers?

Oogway:(afirmando): a si es mi joven amigo, estas Armas y Morphers fueron creadas únicamente paras los Power Rangers, para así poder mejorar sus habilidades tanto del kung-fu como sus poderes elementales.

Oogway: Pero los Morphers solo se activaban si los Rangers dicen el código secreto.

Shifu:(intrigado): ¿Y cuál era ese código?

Oogway: ni idea, mi padre me dijo que solo el Ranger Rojo lo sabría.

(Nota: El código secreto es: ¡HORA DE MUTAR¡, o también: Morphosis amigos).

Shifu: impresionante, pero maestro ¿que son esos objetos a los que llamó Knight-Morphers?

Oogway: qué bueno que preguntes, porque justamente estaba a punto de contártelo.

Al instante Oogway saco de los estantes los Morphers de los Rangers para mostrárselos a Shifu.

Shifu al verlos, vio exactamente como eran, al parecer eran brazaletes de oro, al centro de los brazaletes están las esferas de prisma de diferentes colores que Shifu vio antes de entrar al templo.

Shifu: (Anonado): Maestro son….Hermosas.

Oogway:(afirmando con felicidad): lo sé Shifu…lo sé.

Shifu: Y para que se usan.

Oogway:(explicando): Estos Morphers son unos artefactos místicos que se usan para que los Rangers se comuniquen entre si y se teletransporten en las diferentes partes de China.

Shifu: Extraordinario.

Oogway: Y al decir el código secreto, los portadores obtienen las armaduras Knight Force, "y solo los elegidos pueden usar los Morphers", "nadie más".

Shifu:(serio y afirmando): Entiendo perfectamente maestro.

Oogway: Y para finalizar mi fiel amigo, te he dicho y te he enseñado todo esto: para que tú seas el maestro de los próximos Power Rangers, esta es una misión que te confió solo a ti Shifu, si estás dispuesto a cumplir esta misión: te advierto que no hay marcha atrás

Oogway: ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo mi joven alumno?

Shifu:(decidido y afirmando): lo hare maestro, le prometo que no lo defraudare.

Oogway: Muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Shifu, estoy seguro de que no me defraudaras.

Shifu: gracias maestro.

Oogway: Muy bien, volvamos al palacio para que te enseñe todo lo que necesitas para ser el maestro de los Rangers, vamos acompáñame.

Shifu: Lo que diga maestro…..AH maestro una cosa más.

Oogway: ¿Si Shifu?

Shifu: En la historia dijo que el hijo de Rita Repulsa vendrá y tratará de llenar de oscuridad a China ¿verdad?

Oogway: así es, por eso es que debes ser el maestro que debe entrenar y buscar a los próximos Rangers. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

Shifu: es que quería saber quién y cómo será el hijo de Rita y sobre todo que especie de animal es.

Oogway: será un leopardo de las nieves por que Rita era ese especie de animal y creo que será macho, no estoy seguro de cómo se verá, pero todo a su tiempo Shifu, ahora continuemos ¿sí?

Shifu:(obedeciendo): Si maestro.

_Continuara…._

Gracias a los que leen y lamento mucho mi ausencia es que me deprimí mucho porque nadie volvió a leer mi historia, pero ahora tratare de continuarlo.

Ah y una cosa más, par que lo sepan, los Rangers Knight Force serán:

Po: Ranger Rojo.

Tigresa: Ranger Rosa.

Víbora: Ranger Amarillo.

Grulla: Ranger Azul.

Mono: Ranger Verde.

Mantis: Ranger negro.

Desconocido: Ranger Plateado.


	6. Es hora de encontrar a los rangers

Es Hora de encontrar a los Rangers

Han pasado 2 años desde que Shifu empezó su entrenamiento como maestro Ranger y ya había terminado por fin pero aun faltaba lo más importante encontrar a los nuevos Rangers.

El maestro Oogway le explicó a Shifu que no pararían de viajar hasta encontrar a los alumnos, y le dijo que viajaría por toda China si fuera necesario.

Ambos maestros ya empacaron sus cosas para partir y les dejaron a cargo a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo y solo eran ellos dos por que el maestro Rino tenía que proteger a Gogmen City.

Oogway: ¿estás listo para partir Shifu?

Shifu:(Afirmando): nunca estuve más listo en mi vida maestro, vayamos de una vez.

Oogway: Así se habla mi joven alumno, vayamos, nuestro viaje comienza.

Y así ambos maestros comenzaron su travesía de encontrar a los futuros héroes de China a como dé lugar.

En el camino del viaje pararon para entrar a un valle lleno de víboras para inspeccionar si uno de los Rangers se encontraba ahí.

Llevaron buscando y observando ahí un par de horas hasta que miraron expectantes a una víbora hembra de más o menos 7 años.

Al parecer estaba danzando con su lazo velozmente a la velocidad de un rayo y vieron como a ella le salían chispas luminosas mientras más rápido se movían, y pudieron notar detenidamente que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo que brillaba mucho y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta, que ella era la Ranger amarillo del elemento del rayo.

Al darse cuenta: ambos maestros se acercaron a ella para preguntarle unas cosas (en forma amable claro):

Oogway: hola pequeña.

Víbora: hola (dijo tímidamente)

Shifu: ¿cómo te llamas?

Víbora: Víbora

Oogway: Guau ¿en verdad ese es tu nombre?

Víbora: si así es como me llamo (dijo tristemente)

Shifu: ¿y donde están tus padres?

Víbora: No lo sé, ellos me dejaron aquí desde que tenía 3 años-(dijo llorando un poco)

Oogway: ¿Y por que harían eso?

Víbora: por esto.

Y al decir eso víbora lanzo un rayo muy fuerte de la punta de su cola hacia un árbol haciéndolo explotar.

Los aldeanos al ver eso se asustaron y uno de ellos dijo frenéticamente:

Víbora anciana: ¡CORRAN EL MOUNSTRUO SE HA VUELTO LOCO OTRA VEZ CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS¡

Y así todas las víboras corrieron a esconderse en sus casas.

Víbora: es por eso que mis padres me dejaron porque soy un monstruo y nadie me quiere-(después de decir eso ella comenzó a llorar mucho).

De ahí Shifu comenzó a calmarla, ha consolarla y a decirle:

Shifu: tranquila, tranquila, no debes sentirte deberías estar feliz porque no muchos animales tienen esas habilidades que tú tienes y por eso también debes sentirte orgullosa entiendes

Víbora: ¿a si?

Shifu: Claro que si, mira déjame explicarte, yo estoy viajando con mi maestro para encontrar a gente con habilidades únicas como las tuyas.

Para así darles un hogar, ha enseñarles Kung Fu y a controlar sus poderes para después usarlos para hacer a China un lugar mejor, y dime te gustaría venir con nosotros.

Víbora: (feliz): ¡Siiii¡ voy con ustedes.

Oogway: pues ya está decidido vámonos todavía nos falta mucho que recorrer.

Así ambos maestros y una de sus alumnos fueron a seguir buscando a los demás Rangers.

Pasaron un par de días y se pusieron a descansar en un restaurante a comer algo, estaban a punto de pedir cuando escucharon y vieron a un toro gritándole a una grulla de al parecer 9 años diciendo

Toro: ¡GRULLA ERES UN MALDITO INCOPETENTE¡ derramaste todas las cervezas para mis clientes.

Grulla:(tartamudeando del miedo): lo-lo-lo lo siente lo limpiare señor-(dijo grulla- asustado).

Toro: ¡MAS TE VALE¡ debí haberte dejado en ese callejón donde te encontré, si no veo este piso bien limpio cuando regrese te juro que pondré en el nuevo especial de la casa: GRULLA AL HORNO ¡ME ESCUCHASTE¡.

Grulla:(llorando): si señor lo hare.

Toro: mas te vale, ahora limpia ahora esto mismo-(dijo más calmado).

Grulla: Si señor.

Toro: muy bien vuelvo en 10 minutos.

Y así el toro enfurecido se dirigió a su oficina.

Los dos maestros y Víbora no pudieron evitar sentir tanta pena por él, pero eso desapareció al no poder creer lo que habían visto.

Cuando Grulla pensó que nadie lo veía, el movió ágil pero difícilmente sus alas para hacer que la cerveza derramada comenzara a levitar y sin darse cuenta su cicatriz en forma de gota de agua, brillara de color azul lo cual los dos maestros y Víbora pudieron notar.

Grulla hizo que la cerveza levitara veloz pero descontroladamente hacia la cubeta para después soltar sus alas para que la cerveza se cayera la cubeta de limpieza, al terminar Grulla se veía muy cansado porque al parecer no controlaba muy bien sus poderes.

Acto seguido los dos maestros y víbora se acercaron a el diciéndole que fue impresionante lo que había hecho y Grulla dijo:

Grulla: En serio les pareció impresionante, por que a muchos les asusta lo que hago y por eso se alejan de mí y me abandonan, como lo han hecho mis padres-(dijo triste Grulla).

Víbora: eso nos es cierto es un gran don lo que tienes y no deberían asustarse de tí porque enserio eres muy lindo-(dijo Víbora sonrojada al no poder creer lo último que dijo).

Grulla:(sonrojado y tartamudeando): gra-gracias tu también me-me pareces linda-(dijo sonrojado).

Oogway: Si gustas puedes venir con nosotros para poder tener una mejor vida que esta que te parece: ¿te animas?

Grulla: Pues por supuesto que voy con ustedes muchas gracias-(dijo Grulla entusiasmado).

Pero antes de irse Grulla decidió vengarse un poco del Toro grosero diciendo:

Grulla: ¡OIGAN LAS CERVEZAS VAN POR CUENTA DEL RESTAURANTE¡, ¡TOMEN TODAS LAS QUE QUIERAN¡.

Comensales:(gritando de felicidad):¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡.

Dijeron para después tomar todas las cervezas del refrigerador.

(Nota: algunos aparatos domésticos y tecnológicos existen en estas historia espero que no les moleste.)

Y así los maestros y los dos estudiantes salieron del restaurante para seguir emprendiendo su largo viaje.

Pasaron 4 días hasta que llegaron a un valle que estaba junto a un bosque.

Descansaron, comieron, bebieron agua para poder recargar sus fuerzas.

Cuando estuvieron terminando su comida y bebida escucharon y vieron a una muchedumbre persiguiendo a un mono que tenía como 9 años.

El se veía con una sonrisa burlona al ver a los aldeanos empapados con miel y cubiertos con plumas para hacerlos parecer gallinas grandes.

Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, el mono hizo un movimiento con sus manos, haciendo que la cicatriz en forma de hoja brillara de color verde, para así hacer que las ramas de los arboles atraparan a los aldeanos y los dejaran colgados.

Mono: JAJAJAJAJA eso si fue muy divertido, ¿no creen?-(dijo Mono burlándose de los aldeanos).

Liebre adulta: Eres un mono muy malcriado y no culpo a tus padres por haberte dejado solo en un bosque por ser nada más que un fenómeno.

Mono al escuchar eso no pudo evitar llorar mucho de tristeza.

Acto seguido mono hizo un ademan con su brazo moviéndolo hacia abajo haciendo que el árbol los soltara a todos para así correr al bosque llorando.

Los maestros y los alumnos se sintieron mal al ver al monito así, todos fueron adentrándose al bosque par buscarlo, y justo lo encontraron en un casa del árbol algo rustica y un poco deteriorada.

Shifu: hey niño puedes bajar, quiero hablar contigo

Mono: Pues yo no quiero hablar y no me digas niño mi nombre es Mono

Shifu: está bien Mono, por favor solo baja prometo no hacerte daño

Mono: ¿lo prometes?

Shifu: Lo prometo

De ahí Mono hizo que una rama del árbol lo sujetara para bajarlo pero cuando todavía no estaba el suelo la rama lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas

Mono:(adolorido): Auuu, todavía no logro controlarlo bien-(dijo levantándose del piso.)

Shifu: Es una de las razones por la cual quiero hablar contigo.

Así Shifu le conto que entendía muy bien lo que sentía, que en realidad lo que tenia era un don que no muchos tenían y que si quería podría venir con ellos para tener una vida mejor a lo cual él dijo:

Mono: está bien voy porque enserio ya no me gusta estar solo y quiero aprender eso de lo que llaman Kung Fu y aprender a controlar más mis poderes.

Oogway: Pues que no se diga más, vámonos todos a seguir con nuestro viaje.

Habían pasado una semana viajando todos juntos a seguir buscando a los Rangers faltantes, para después llegar a un valle que al verlo bien estaba hecho en ruinas.

Mientras estaban caminando por las ruinas, no se dieron cuenta que una roca enorme salió volando de la nada hacia ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta la roca ya estaba a 20 centímetros sobre ellos, hasta que Shifu dio una muy fuerte patada haciendo que la roca se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

Todos estaban aliviados que la roca no los aplastara, cuando escucharon a alguien hablándoles, miraron hacia abajo y vieron a una mantis que tal vez tenía como 13 años y notaron muy bien que su cicatriz en forma de roca circular brillara de color negro y un poco morado, para después decir:

Mantis: En verdad lo siento mucho, me cuesto mucho controlar mis poderes y eso hizo que todo este valle quedara en ruinas y todos se fueran incluyendo a mis padres y a mis muchos hermanos y hermanas-dijo Mantis triste.

Shifu: no es tu culpa, no muchos pueden controlar ese gran don que tú tienes.

Mantis: bueno gracias creo-(dijo Mantis de forma tímida)

Mono:(Asombrado): guau eso fue increíble.

Mantis: ¿enserio?

Mono: si enserio eres super, soy Mono, ¿cómo te llamas?.

Mantis: Mantis, mi nombre es Mantis.

Mono: es un gusto amigo.

Mantis: ¿en verdad quiere ser mi amigo?

Mono: claro por qué no.

Shifu: como veo que ya han hecho un gran amistad que tal si nos acompañas en nuestro viaje para tener un hogar mejor, ¿Qué te parece?.

Mantis: me parece excelente-(dijo Mantis para después subir al hombro de Mono).

Oogway: Muy bien vámonos es hora de partir.

Dijo Oogway para que después todos continuaran con su viaje.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que partieron de aquel valle hecho en ruinas.

Se detuvieron a descansar en un oasis que al parecer estaba desolado.

Comieron, bebieron y estaban por descansar hasta que escucharon un pequeño rugido que al parecer era un felino cachorro.

Los cuatro niños se juntaron entre sí por escuchar ese rugido que podría ser de un depredador.

Pero los dos maestros no se dejaron asustar.

Todos se quedaron quietos para después ver una Tigresa con chaleco rojo y pantalón negro, que tenia al parecer 8 años y tenía también una cicatriz en forma de ventisca de viento brillando de color rosa.

Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño diciendo:

Tigresa: ¿que están haciendo aquí, no saben que este lugar es muy peligroso?

Shifu: y porque sería peligroso niña.

Tigresa: yo no soy una niña soy un monstruo.

Shifu: y porque crees que eres un monstruo.

Tigresa: porque tengo garras, colmillos, un fuerza con la que puedo destruir todo y porque puedo hacer esto:

En ese momento Tigresa alzo su brazo al cielo para hacer que aparezca huracán errático que hizo que destruyera muchos árboles, arbustos y rocas y finalizo al bajar su mano muy cansada porque su poder era muy fuerte y casi inestable.

Tigresa: esas fueran las razones por la que todos los aldeanos se fueran y me abandonaran al igual que a mis padres-(dijo Tigresa con aires de tristeza).

Shifu: entiendo muy bien lo que te pasa, pero no debes sentirte tan triste, muy pocos como tiene esas habilidades que tienes.

Tigresa: ¿cómo cuales?-(dijo Tigresa molesta).

Shifu: como ellos-(dijo Shifu señalando a los otros también tenían cicatrices parecidas a las de ella solo que de diferentes formas).

Tigresa: ¿En verdad tienen esos poderes al igual que yo?-(dijo Tigresa impresionada.)

Shifu: Si, ellos también pasaron lo mismo que tu y los llamaron fenómenos también, pero les dije a ellos al igual que a ti que por tener esas habilidades increíbles no los hacen unos monstruos sino que son únicos en su especie y es por eso que yo viajo junto con mi maestro para encontrar a niños como ustedes para darles un hogar y ayudarlos a controlar y usar bien esos poderes para ayudar a las personas que estén en peligro de amenazas que ellos no son capaces de combatir.

Y si gustas puedes venir con nosotros en nuestro viaje para tener una vida mejor, ¿qué te parece bien niña?

Tigresa-si me parece bien, iré con ustedes y mi nombre no es niña es Tigresa.

Shifu: muy bien Tigresa, vámonos, nuestro viaje está a punto de terminar.

Y así todos continuaron con el viaje de encontrar al último Ranger y no se rendirían hasta encontrarlo.

Pasaron tres semanas hasta que llegaron a un valle que estaba dentro de un bosque de bambú.

Al entrar a la aldea notaron que el valle estaba desolado, desordenado, con mucha comida, vegetales y casas y árboles quemados por todas partes.

Todos estaban asombrados de lo que sea que haya esto todo esto, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien escondido detrás de unas cajas de rábanos los observaba y por accidente el dejo caer una de las cajas.

Haciendo que Tigresa con sus oídos felinos bien agudizados lo escucharan, para después correr a cuatro saltar sobre las cajas y atrapar al extraño.

Tigresa: TE TENGO, ¿quién eres tú y porque nos espiabas?, dijo ella para después darle vuelta para ver a un panda de que al parecer tenía 9 años.

Tenía un pantalón de color crema y tenía también una cicatriz en forma de llama de fuego que brillaba de color rojo.

Po:(calmándola): está bien, está bien, yo….

Pero Po no pudo continuar al ver a una Linda Tigre con hermosos ojos color ámbar al cual quedo totalmente hipnotizado, y no solo a él le pasaba eso, si no que a ella al ver a un tierno Panda, suave, calientito, de hermosos ojos color jade se quedo hipnotizada.

(Nota: son los pensamientos de ellos, por cierto.)

Po:(tartamudeando): Ho-Ho-hola

Tigresa:(tartamudeando):Ho-hola

Ambos no podían articular muchas palabras ya que ellos estaba bajo el encantamiento en el cual conocemos como: Amor a Primera Vista.

Po no lo pudo soportar más así que le dijo a ella:

Po: Eres la niña más Linda que haya visto en toda mi vida.

Tigresa al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ponerse sonrojada, para después ronronear y acto seguido darle un lengüetazo en su mejilla derecha debido a que sus instintos la controlaron.

Po se sonrojo al rojo vivo al escucharla ronronear y sobre todo al recibir ese tierno lengüetazo en su mejilla, después ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido porque ambos escucharon pasos rápidos dirigirse hacia ellos, así que rápidamente ambos se levantaron y esperaron a que los demás vinieran.

Cuando los demás llegaron vieron a Tigresa y a un panda de 9 años y con una cicatriz en forma de llama de fuego que brillaba de color rojo junto a ella.

Shifu:(asombrado): Valla Tigresa has encontrado a un panda y dime ¿Quién eres tú?-(pregunto Shifu).

Po: bueno mi nombre es Po y estas es mi aldea donde yo vivo o lo queda de ella porque tengo unos poderes muy peligrosos que casi destruyo mi aldea e hiciera que todos me llamaran monstruo y huyeran de mi incluyendo a mis padres-(dijo Po soltando una lagrima).

Shifu: Y dime Po ¿cuáles son esos poderes que tienes?, ¿te importaría mostrármelos?

Po: claro no hay problema, miren: al terminar de hablar: Po hizo aparecer una brillante llama de fuego de su mano entera para después lanzarla a una caja que después se incendio, en el cual Grulla apago con su poder de controlar el agua.

Po:(Asombrado): GUAU eso fue bárbaro, ¿ustedes cinco también tiene poderes como yo?

Los cinco:(Afirmando): Si (dijeron sonriendo).

Oogway: ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Po con esas habilidades que tú tienes al igual que los demás te ayudaríamos a controlarlas mejor para así usarlas para el bien, ¿qué dices?

Después de que Oogway terminara de decir eso volvió a ver a Tigresa al cual ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, para después decir decidido.

Po: Acepto.

Y así ambos maestros terminaron su misión de encontrar a los 6 Rangers y todos decidieron volver a su hogar en el valle de la Paz para poder comenzar con increíble futuro que tenia por delante.

_Continuara…_

Gracias a los que leen y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	7. Conociendose el uno al otro

Conociéndose el uno al otro

El par de maestros y sus alumnos por fin lograron llegar al valle de la paz, pasado solo 2 meses en llegar.

Y al llegar al palacio de jade, Shifu llevo a sus 6 alumnos a las barracas para enseñarles sus respectivos cuartos y al parecer les gusto mucho porque ellos jamás han tenido su propio cuarto en su vida.

Po:(encantado):guau que grandes son estos cuartos, ¿no creen chicos?.

Grulla: si me encantan.

Mono: es mucho mejor comparada con la de mi casa del árbol.

Mantis: Para mi si son super grandes.

Víbora: están lindos, pondré muchas cosas en el mío.

Tigresa: no están nada mal.

Shifu: qué bueno que les gusten por que de ahora en adelante este será su nuevo hogar.

Todos:¡¿enserio?¡-(dijeron ilusionados y felices).

Shifu:por supuesto.

De ahí todos se fueron a abrazar a Shifu diciendo:

Todos: gracias papi-(dijeron felices).

Shifu al escuchar eso se avergonzó un poco para después decir un poco serio:

Shifu: De nada jeje, ya tranquilos, pero quiero sepan una cosa, cuando estemos entrenando, me dirán maestro okey.

Todos: okey.

Shifu: muy bien mañana por la mañana empezaremos con su entrenamiento ¿okey?, mientras tanto vallan a jugar un poco al patio si quieren, y tal vez por ahí se van conociendo un poco ¿está bien?

Todos: Si papá.

Shifu: Muy bien, vayan que esperan.

Y así todos se fueron a jugar al patio, al parecer todos ya se iban haciendo mejores amigos mientras jugaban, y se contaban sus vidas uno con el otro, se reían, se divertían, todos se llevaban bien pero no mucho para cierta felina que al parecer era un poco tímida con los demás pero no con víbora y Po.

Par empezar con víbora se estaba llevando bien porque ella la animaba, se juntaba con ella, hablaba con Tigresa pudo tener confianza en hacerse amiga con ella.

Pero con Po se llevaba aún mejor que con Víbora por que él la hacia reír, era el primer chico que le dijo que Linda a pesar de que ella no se creía linda por que muchos otros chico le decían monstruo y le tenían miedo y la molestaban, mientras que con Po era todo lo contrario, él nunca la insultaba, jugaba con ella todo el tiempo más que con los otros, era cariñoso y amable con ella como un autentico caballero, y sobre todo le hacía sentir que jamás estaría sola ni triste cuando estaba con él, y se notaba fácilmente que ella y el sentían algo más fuerte que amistad y obviamente ese sentimiento se llamaba Amor pero se demostraban mucho así porque todavía eran cachorros, y había que esperar un tiempo para que uno de ellos dieran el siguiente paso.

Y no eran los únicos que estaban así, porque cierta Grulla y cierta Víbora igual sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Y con Mono y Mantis, ellos se llevaban recontra bien porque ambos les encantaban jugar y hacer bromas, eran casi como hermanos.

Y sus bromas eran tan molestas que Tigresa, Po, Víbora y Grulla los sacaban de quicio porque aunque sean molestos y traviesos eran sus amigos y no podían estar molestos con ellos tanto tiempo y porque además ellos recibían una gran cantidad de golpes que eran de parte de nada más ni nada menos que Tigresa y Po, porque al parecer ellos eran los más fuertes de todos y solo "a veces" ellos se les pasaba "un poco" la mano con los golpes, porque al parecer su poderes de Fuego y Viento se volvían inestables cuando se enojaban mucho, lo que hacía que se volvieran un poco locos, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido con Shifu porque no por nada tenía esas orejas tan grandes que los dejaban escuchar gritos de niñas asustadas de parte de Mono y Mantis, al ser atacados por Po y Tigresa.

Para que después Shifu los reprendieran a los 4 por estar peleando tanto.

Y así pasaba todo esto en el palacio de jade, donde el Maestro Shifu y sus 6 alumnos pasaban sus vidas tanto buenos momentos como malos convirtiéndose así: en una gran Familia extraña pero Feliz.

_Continuara…_

Gracias a los que leen, comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	8. Mejoras conforme pase el tiempo

Mejoras conforme pasa el tiempo

Habían pasado ya 10 años en el valle de la paz, todo se veía igual como siempre, a excepción de los asombrosos 6 alumnos del maestro Shifu.

Po: tenía 19 años, ya no era gordito, más bien todo su cuerpo estaba en buena forma haciendo mucho ejercicio: obteniendo increíbles músculos, un fuerte abdomen y una mirada y sonrisa encantadora haciendo que muchas hembras lo paraban coqueteando casi todo el tiempo, lo cual le causaba a Tigresa unas enormes ganas de matarlas a todas para después espantarlas, por acercárseles a su Guapo Osito de Felpa, según ella pensaba.

Tigresa: tenía 18 años, gracias al gran entrenamiento que tuvo, hizo que todo su cuerpo estuviera en forma lo que la hiciera ver totalmente Hermosa y con lindas y perfectas curvas haciendo que muchos machos babearan con tan solo verla: haciendo que Po los moliera a golpes y a mandarlos a volar por ver así a su Linda y Preciosa Gatita, según él pensaba.

Víbora: tenía ahora 17 años

Grulla: tenía ahora 19 años.

Mono: tenía ahora 19 años.

Mantis: tenía ahora 23 años.

Los 6 ya habían terminado su entrenamiento como Rangers y gracias a ese entrenamiento duro, pero favorable, nuestros héroes ya controlaban muy bien sus poderes, aprendieron muy bien el arte del Kung Fu, ya podían defenderse solos, adquirieron habilidades secretas que tenían sus poderes por ejemplo:

Po y Tigresa podían volar, crear tornados de fuego y viento, escudos de fuego y viento, Po podía absorber el fuego de incendios para que su energía y poder estén al máximo y Tigresa podía crear una enorme capa de neblina para ocultarse y atacar más fácil a los enemigos.

Po usa su ataque especial el cual ya lo conocen como: "Ataque del Big-Bang" y Tigresa usa su ataque especial llamado: "Viento Cortante" que podía usar el aire como filosas navajas que cortan el metal e incluso el diamante.

Víbora podía invocar rayos y tormentas desde el cielo, absorber la energía de sus enemigos para fortalecerse y ser muy veloz y su ataque especial se llama: "Electro-Bola" generando una enorme esfera eléctrica que provoca una explosión letal hasta el mas mínimo contacto.

Grulla podía nadar y bucear en el agua a velocidades increíbles,

Atraer enormes tsunamis, torbellinos de agua, burbujas de agua explosivas que levitaban en el aire y su ataque especial se llamaba "Aqua-jet", provocando que todo su cuerpo este cubierto por una gruesa capa de agua bien fría haciéndolo volar velozmente e impactar en su objetivo fuertemente mandándolo a volar a kilómetros del lugar.

Mono podía darle vida a los arboles y volverlos como su ejército, podía curar a sus amigos usando se mano que ponía en un color verde muy brillante para después tocarlos y sanarlos al instante. También podía drenar la energía al igual que víbora solo que en este caso el podía compartirla con los demás, puede orientarse fácilmente en el bosque y encontrar cualquier entrada o salida que necesite, su ataque especial se llama: "Humo Tóxico", haciendo que el saque una inmensa cantidad humo con toxinas letales de sus manos que puede ocasionar la muerte con solo respirarla un poco.

Mantis puede ponerse una armadura de roca resistente, puede controlar la arena haciendo enormes tormentas de arena, puede darle vida a las rocas creando un ejército de monstruos de roca ya sean grandes o medianos, puede lanzarle a sus enemigos rocas gigantes, muros de piedra y pueda protegerse creando un campo de roca a su alrededor e incluso crear montañas, su ataque especial es llamado: "Ataque Terremoto", haciendo que el salte en el aire alzando su martillo de la tierra, para después aterrizar con gran fuerza golpeando el suelo fuertemente con su martillo: haciendo que el piso se tambalee fuertemente y haciendo que la tierra se rompa o haga una ola demoledora de tierra.

Shifu al ver que sus alumnos, que se habían vuelto ya unos maestros bien entrenados y con gran potencial, no dudo dos veces en darles sus respectivas Armas Legendarias y darle también a cada uno sus Knight-Morphers.

Cuando Shifu ya termino de darles todo lo que necesitaban para la batalla que llegaría pronto, él dijo Felizmente y Orgulloso:

Shifu:(Feliz): estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes mis jóvenes alumnos, han progresado enormente en su entrenamiento tanto de Kung Fu como su entrenamiento de control y potencial de poderes elementales, han demostrado ser los maestros mas honorables y buenos que he visto en mi vida y una vez más los felicito.

Todos: Gracias maestro

Po: Y también tenemos que agradecerle a usted por darnos una hermosa y mejor vida.

Tigresa: Po tiene razón, si usted no hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas, seguiríamos solos y despreciados por siempre.

Víbora: Es cierto,

Grulla: concuerdo.

Mono: así es.

Mantis: se lo agradecemos enormente.

Shifu: De nada, fue todo un placer, muy bien vayan a dormir ya se está haciendo de noche, descansen, se lo merecen.

Todos: Si padre.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir para empezar mañana un nuevo día.

Pero en las lejanas afueras del Valle de la Paz, un encapuchado con una Hoz Oscura dijo en la fría noche:

Extraño:(hablando con odio y venganza): Ya se está acercando el día Mamá, el día en que pronto hundiré a China en la oscuridad y vengare tu muerte matando a los Rangers que osaron meterse contigo y que evitaron que nuestro nuevo reino naciera, solo en 2 días nuestra venganza contra los Rangers y contra toda China se ejecutara-(dijo para después darse vuelta para gritar):

Tai-Lung: ¡¿NO ES ASI MI GENTE?¡, ¡¿ESTAN CONMIGOOOOO?¡.

Un enorme ejército de oscuras, terroríficas y locas bestias sedientas de sangre gritaron:

Ejercito: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡

_Continuara….._

Gracias a los que leen, comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	9. Un Enorme Amor Revelado

Un Enorme Amor Revelado

(Nota-Esta historia contiene escenas M véanlas si gustan)

Un hermoso sol comenzó a asomarse en el valle de la paz dando así un nuevo día tanto en el pueblo como en el palacio de jade.

Todos ya se levantaron para ir a la cocina a desayunar.

Al terminar de desayunar, se fueron a entrenar para fortalecer sus habilidades del Kung Fu y sus poderes elementales, en el cual ambos ya estaban al 75% de su nivel de poder, lo que significaba que iban mejorando mucho.

Pero mientras estaban entrenando, cierto panda no dejaba de ver mucho a cierta Tigresa, el cual ella hacía lo mismo cuando él no se daba cuenta, para después decirse a sí mismos en sus pensamientos

Pensamientos de Po:

_Guau solo mira como se mueve con tanta destreza y afinamiento, y como mueve esa linda cola que siempre me hace volverme loco, y esa espalda y esas caderas no podrían verse más sensuales, a quien engaño claro que si jejejeje._

_Mientras él estaba pensando eso, no pudo evitar bajar su mirada desde su espalda hasta ver ese hermoso trasero que deseaba tocar tanto, para después darse una bofetada mental para decirse a si mismo molesto:_

_POR BUDA CONTROLATE PO, recuerda ella es tu mas barbará amiga que hallas llegado a conocer, aunque deseo que seamos más que amigos,solo espero que ella siente el mismo intenso Amor que yo siento por ella, como tal vez ella por mí._

_Fin del Pensamiento__._

Pensamientos de Tigresa:

_Vaya Po sí que se está poniendo más apuesto cada día, ya no es ese niño gordito que se robaba muchas veces las galletas de Mono de su escondite. También me encanta ese abdomen, esos pectorales y esos brazos tan fuertes y protectores. _

_Pero esas cosas no son lo que más me gustan de él, sino su linda sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, y esos hermosos ojos color jade que me vuelven loca y que no paran de mirar a los míos lo cual me hacen quedar apenada y nerviosa, pero sobre todo me gusta su preocupación, su interés y su gran gentileza y bondad que comparte conmigo a la vez que me encantan mucho sus tiernos pero sobre todo cálidos abrazos del que no quiero que se aparte de mi lado._

_En verdad lo Amo demasiado, él fue el primero que se porte gentil conmigo y el que no se asusto de mi y no mi dijo monstruo._

_Pero lo que detesto es que esas calenturientas hembras incompetentes se les paren acercando todo el tiempo._

_Pero me alegra mucho su enorme interés hacia mí al alejar a esos asquerosos y pervertidos machos que de vez en cuando intentan tocarme y aunque se que yo misma puedo darles una enorme y dolorosa paliza, prefiero que Po sea el que lo haga._

_Espero poder pronto revelarle mis sentimientos hacia él y espero que él me corresponda._

_Fin del Pensamiento__._

Al terminar el entrenamiento, nuestros héroes se fueron a las duchas a refrescarse.

Las duchas de los chicos estaban a la derecha y la de las chicas a la izquierda.

Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis ya terminaron de ducharse y los que faltaban eran Po y Tigresa.

Tigresa se fue a duchar, pero antes de entrar Víbora la detuvo diciendo:

Víbora: Perdón Tigresa al parecer las duchas de las chicas están en reparación así que mejor toma el de la derecha, y descuida si quieres me quedo a vigilar que nadie entre.

Tigresa: Descuida Víbora, les dije bien claro a Mono y Mantis que si se les ocurría espiar los dejaría en la clínica varios meses y sin sus…. Ya sebes verdad.

Víbora:(riendo): jajajajaja, si tienes razón, ellos saben muy bien que jamás harían eso a menos que quisieran morir, bueno que disfrutes de la ducha.

Tigresa: Gracias amiga.

Víbora: De nada.

Cuando Víbora ya se fue Tigresa entro al cuarto de las duchas a bañarse, cerró la puerta, comenzó a quitarse la camisa, luego los pantalones negros y luego las vendas de su pecho, que al quitárselas: dejo salir unos increíbles y sensuales pechos de copa C.

Ella puso su ropa en una silla para después entrar en una de las duchas que al parecer era muy grande, entro, giro la manecilla derecha y salió el agua caliente para comenzar a bañarse, cuando el agua caliente toco su pelajes y su piel: ella comenzó de algún modo a excitarse para después darse cuenta que su periodo de Celo había comenzado.

Y cuando empezó, tenía la gran necesidad de estar con el el único macho que quería que estuviera a su lado, y ese era nada más y nada menos que su amado Po.

Po se dirigía a las duchas a refrescarse, entro normalmente, cerró la puerta con seguro por si a caso, se quito el pantalón dejando ver un miembro muy grande digno de un verdadero macho, dejo su pantalón en una silla sin percatarse que la ropa de Tigresa también estaba ahí, para después caminar hacia su enorme ducha, pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, vio a un hermoso y sensual ser, bañándose justo ahí, y ese hermoso ser era su amada Tigresa, al ver a Tigresa totalmente desnuda, su miembro se comenzó a erectar volviendo muy grande para después ponerse muy dura como una roca.

Po:(pensando): Por Buda, ¡que sensualísima se ve Tigresa¡, jamás había visto nada más hermoso en mi vida, vaya…que hago ahora.

Oh no, no se si podre controlarme ahora, o no….. Ya no aguanto más.

Po entro a la ducha sigilosamente, para después abrazar a Tigresa sorpresivamente, y comenzar a besar su cuello lenta y sensualmente.

Tigresa se asusto un poco e iba a quitar el agarre del extraño, pero después comenzó a olfatear un olor muy conocido y al darse cuenta que esa aroma que adoraba tanto era de su querido Po, para que después decir jadeante y algo excitada:

Tigresa:(jadeando): Po… ah…que haces.

Po:(jadeando): Perdón Tigresa…..pero ya no pude aguantar más, eres toda una Diosa Tigresa.

Tigresa se sonrojo mucho y se éxito aun al escuchar a Su Po decir eso de ella.

Tigresa: (jadeando): ¿En verdad crees que soy hermosa Po?

Po:(jadeando): No eres hermosa, eres una Diosa, eres el ser más hermoso que haya visto Tigresa…Y…Te Amo-(dijo para después apretar suavemente sus sensuales pechos y masajearlos en círculos y lamerle su cuello haciendo que Tigresa Ronroneara fuertemente) , (para que después: Tigresa se volteara a abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos llorando de felicidad).

Tigresa:(excitada y feliz): ¡Oh Po¡, Yo también Te Amo y estoy feliz que tu también me ames, por favor…Bésame.

Po: (Feliz y mas excitado): Oh Tigresa-(dijo para después abrazarla y besarla fuertemente y con mucha Pasión, al igual que ella a él, para que después ambos inserten sus lenguas y se tocaran y danzaran en círculos como serpientes en apareo).

El beso duro 50 segundos para después soltar separarse por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de baba conectada a sus labios.

Po:(excitado): ¿Gatita?

Tigresa:(excitada): Si mi Osito de Felpa

Po: ¿Puedo…..Hacerte el Amor?-(dijo para que después su corazón latirá rápidamente).

Tigresa al escuchar eso: su excitación se puso al máximo, haciendo que su corazón latirá rápidamente para después susurrarle al oído de manera coqueta:

Tigresa:(coqueta): Hazme Tuya Po, hazme solo Tuya, Para que Tú Seas todo Mío-(dijo coqueta y sensualmente).

Po al escuchar eso: se puso feliz y loco de excitación para después cargar a Tigresa elevándola unos 8 centímetros para después insertar suavemente su grande y duro miembro en la entrada de Tigresa para después dar un duro empujón haciendo que entrara todo su miembro-

Tigresa: Haaaaaaaaaaaa….Mmmmmmm-dijo con un poco de dolor y un gran placer, quitándole Po la virginidad de Tigresa y ella la de para que luego Tigresa se sujete fuerte de su cuello.

Po: Mmmmmmmmm, Por Dios, que Riiicoo, ¿Tigresa estas bien?, ¿Te duele?-(dijo Po muy exitado y preocupado por su amada).

Tigresa:(excitada): Mmmm, descuida Po estoy más que bien, por favor no te detengas sigue-(dijo para después encerrar la espalda de Po con sus piernas).

Po: Esta bien-(dijo para luego empujar fuertemente el interior de Tigresa para después bajarle la fuerza y meterlo de arriba abajo velozmente).

Tigresa: Aaaa,aaaa,aaaaaa,aaaaaa,Mmmmmmm, ¡ASÍ PO¡, sigue, sigue ,mas fuerte, más fuerte.

Po comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Po: Tigresa esto me encanta, tu interior está calientito y estrecho, es como si me estuviera chupando….Mmmmmmmm…Aaaaaaaaaaa.

Tigresa: Oh Po, tu miembro es muy grande, duro y caliente, está dándole muy duro a mi interior, creo me estoy enamorando también de tu pene-(dijo para después besar a Po en los labios e insertar su lengua en su boca, que Po no dudo en corresponder).

Po estaba tocando la espalda desnuda de Tigresa para después apretar su hermoso y sensual trasero-

Po: ¡Oh Tigresa¡, me encanta ese trasero tan sensual que tienes, creo que también me enamore de ellos-Aaaaaaaaaa….Mmmmm….Mmmmmmm.

Tigresa: Po me encanta que seas solo tu el que me este tocando, quiero que sepas que todo mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen solo a ti-(dijo Tigresa loca de excitación y placer).

Po: Oh mi Amor-(dijo para después besar con mucha Pasión a Tigresa e insertar su lengua en su boca, para después besar, masajear y chupar los hermosos y ricos pechos de Tigresa).

Tigresa: Po pareces un bebe, te gustan muchos mis pechos ¿eh?-dijo disfrutando lo que le estaba haciendo.

Po: No puedo evitarlo son tan suaves, calientitos y deliciosos-(dijo para después chuparlos con más fuerza).

Tigresa:(mega excitada): Aaaaaaaaaaa, Po eres un chico malo, sigue así mi Amor-dijo para después abrazar mas fuerte a Po y ocultar su rostro en su cuello.

Pasaron 1 hora así, para después:

Po: (apunto de venirse): Tigresa, ¡ya no aguanto me voy a chorrear mucho, ya no aguantoooo¡

Tigresa:(apunto de venirse):¡Yo también estoy por venirme Po¡, ¡por favor córrete dentro de mi¡, ¡lléname con tu leche caliente, hazlo, hazlo¡.

Po:(corriéndose): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Ooooooooooooo,Mmmmmmmmm.

Dijo para después soltar una gran cantidad de Liquido Seminal dentro de Tigresa que igualmente se estaba corriendo junto con Po: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Al terminar de correrse Po bajo a Tigresa delicadamente en el suelo como una hermosa joya a la que tenía que cuidar, lo cual para él era así de verdad.

Ambos se echaron en el piso abrazándose el uno al otro, cuando después, Tigresa y Po notaron que en la vagina de Tigresa comenzaba a salir mucho semen de Po y mucha esencia de Tigresa combinadas.

Al terminar de ver eso ambos se miraron entre sí talmente sonrojados por lo que vieron, para que después Tigresa dijera:

Tigresa: Vaya te corriste mucho dentro de mí, puede quede embarazada-(dijo felizmente).

Po comenzó a darle un cálido abrazo y un hermoso beso en los labios para después decir felizmente:

Po:(feliz): Y si eso pasa, me sentiría como el Panda más afortunado del mundo, más de lo que ya soy en verdad, por tener a la hembra más hermosa de toda China a mi lado con un hermoso bebe en su interior, sabiendo que esa Linda criatura es producto de nuestro gran Amor, ¿no crees?.

Tigresa al escuchar eso no podía evitar sentirse más feliz y afortunada al tener al macho mas bueno de todo el mundo, para luego decirle Felizmente y con grandes lagrimas de felicidad:

Tigresa:(llorando de gran felicidad): Y yo soy la hembra más afortunada del mundo al tener macho más bueno y con gran corazón que exista en el mundo, Te Amo mi pandita-(dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente).

Po la correspondió rápido para después decirle:

Po: Yo también Te Amo Mi Linda Gatita-(dijo para después besarla apasionadamente).

Y así: ambos se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro con el más grande Amor que ambos se tenían entre sí.

_Continuara…_

Este es mi primer y más grande trabajo que echo por primera vez, y les agradecería mucho en escuchar sus opiniones y comentarios que escriban para saber que les pareció, en verdad lo apreciaría mucho.

Gracias a los que leen, comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	10. Una Noche de Pasion

Una noche de Pasion

Esta historia contiene escenas M, véanlos si gustan.

Despues del romantico momento que tuvieron nuestros dos héroes,ambos se comenzaron a vestir para irse a sus habitaciones a dormir, porque al parecer, gastaron mucha energía en el extremo momento que tuvieron en las duchas jeje.

Al terminar de vestirse se dirijieron a sus cuartos a dormir para antes decir-

Tigresa-buenas noches mi Querido Pandita-besandolo.

Po-buenas noches Mi Linda Gatita-besandola.

Se estuvieron besando por unos 20 minutos y terminaron el beso por falta de aire.

Po estaba por entrar y cerrar su puerta hasta que la mano de Tigresa la detuvo diciendo tímidamente-

Tigresa-Po….

Po-Si mi amor-dijo tiernamente.

Tigresa-puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo-dijo tímidamente

Al terminar de decir eso Po la abrazo fuerte para despues besarla apasionadamente provocando que Tigresa Ronroneara terminar de besarla le dijo-

Po-tus deseos son ordenes mi reina-dijo para despues cargarla al estilo novia haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara mucho para decir-

Tigresa-Te Amo Tanto Po-dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente para al final decir-Nunca me dejes-dijo llorando de felicidad.

Po-Jamas Te dejare Mi Amor-dijo serio.

Tigresa-¿Lo prometes.

Po-Te lo prometo-dijo besándola en los labios y luego en la frente.

Y asi ambos entraron al cuarto para descansar-

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama bien abrazados y antes de dormir Tigresa comenzó a hablar-

Tigresa ronroneando-rrrrrrrrrr,eres tan calientito y suave,pareces una enorme almohada.

Po con cara de enamorado-Tu también estas calientita y suave,

Snif,snif,snif,snif-olfateando.

Tigresa sonrojada y apenada-¿P-Po,qu-que haces.

Po enbobado-algo huele muy bien, te pusiste perfume-dijo en tono seductor.

Tigresa sabia muy bien de donde venia ese olor y venia de la parte intima de Tigresa por que como estaba en Celo,sus jugos comenzaban a salir por que se encontraba muy cerca de su novio y macho.

Tigresa mintiendo-No se de donde venga-dijo nerviosa.

Po no se lo creyo, entonces siguió bucando el olor con su olfato y cuando la encontró, una sonrisa pervertida se le dibujo en el rostro.

Tigresa-Po porque pones esa cara-nerviosa y con los pelos de punta por que se dio cuenta de que la descubrió.

Po-Tigresa eres toda una mentirosa creo que tendre que castigarte-dijo para despues en lugar donde se encontraba la entrepierna de Tigresa.

Tigresa apenada-que,que vas a hacer-

Po seguia sonriendo pervertidamente sin decir nada para despues quitarle el pantalón y las bragas de Tigresa arrojándolas en un rincón par luego ver la vagina de Tigresa muy mojada desprendiendo ese exquisito olor, según pensaba Po para despues decir-

Po-con que ahí es-dijo para despues comenzarlo a oler demasiado cerca

Po al hacer eso hizo que las hormonas de El y de Tigresa se volvieran locos-

Tigresa exitada y apenada-Po no hagas eso me vas a volver loca-dijo para despues tratando de apartar la cabeza de Po de su vagina pero fue en vano.

Po exitado-veamos que tal sabe-dijo para despues lamer la vagina de Tigresa para luego meterle su lengua hasta el fondo y empezando a moverla.

Tigresa loca de exitacion-Mmmmmm,oh Po,que rico,sigue,sigue

Mmmmmmmm,ay,ay,ay.

Po chupaba y lamia como loco la vagina de Tigresa por que para el sus jugos eran algo delicioso y le encantaba mucho su aroma y a Tigresa le encantaba tanto que la lamiera en ese lugar por lo que tomo la cabeza de Po y la entroducio mas en sus vagina haciendo que la lengua de Po llegara mas adentro de su vagina Haciendo que Tigresa diga-

Tigresa mega exitada-Po saca tu boca,creo que voy a venirme-pero Po no le hizo caso, solo ocasiono que acelerara mas las lamidas haciendo que Tigresa se volviera loca se exitacion

Tigresa-Po hable enserio, tienes que sacarla, ya no aguanto mas-pero solo hizo que lo hiciera mas rápido-

Tigresa viniéndose-Oh no,ya no aguanto,me vengo,me vengo,me vengo,Mmmmmmmmm,Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo ya viniéndose

Cuando Tigresa se vino Po trago todo el inmenso jugo sin derramar ni una gota para luego sacar su boca y decir-

Po Feliz-Mmmmmm,estuvo delicioso,tus jugos son los mejores Tigresa,gracias por la comida-dijo bromeando pervertidamente.

Tigresa riendo enamorada-jijiji-Oh Po eres todo un pervertido,ven aquí Amorcito-dijo de forma tierna.

Po obedeció y se echo para abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente metiendo su lengua al igual que Tigresa.

Po ya no aguanto mas y se quito los pantalones e introducio su grande,largo y duro miembro erecto en la mojada entrada de Tigresa-

Po-Aaaaaa,siiii,se siente tan rico-dijo empujando con fuerza el interior de Tigresa y besando,chupando y lamiendo sus sensuales pechos con mucho amor.

Tigresa al sentir las embestidas y el caliente y duro Miembro de Po en su mojada entrada y sintiendo como saboreaba contanto a Amor sus pechos,ella lo abrazo fuertemente y encerrarlo con sus pierna otra vez, diciendo-

Tigresa caliente y exitada-Oh mi osito eres el mejor, no pares,sigue,sigue,asi,asi,mas fuerte,mas fuerte,Mmmmmmmmm,Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Po obedeció a su amada y lo hizo mas fuerte y veloz ocasionadando que ambos sintieran un inmenso placer,tanto carnal,como sentimental.

Paso como 2 horas y ambos ya estaban a por venirse diciendo-

Po-Aaaaaa,Oh Mi Gatita,Ya no aguanto,me vendre dentro de ti.

Tigresa-Aaaa,Aaaaaa,Aaaaaaaa,Si Mi Osito,Correte dentro de mi,dejame sentir tu leche caliente,vengámonos juntos mi Amor,

Y asi ambos se corrieron en grandes cantidades diciendo-

Po y Tigresa al unisono-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Mmmmmmmm.

Tigresa-Po, puedo sentir tu leche caliente dentro de mi, combinandose con mis jugos.

Po ya no aguanto mas y dio un fuerte empujon sacando un enorme chorro de liquido seminal de Tigresa haciendo que ella rugiera de puro placer y amor.

Po saco su pene de la vagina de Tigresa para que despues saliera de ella la mitad del semen de Po de su interior y que lo demás ya se quedara en su vientre,ambos estaban exaustos por tanta acción Amorosa que tuvieron los dos haciendo que se quedaran profundamente dormidos pero antes de hacerlo Tigresa y Po se abrazando sintiendo la calidez de ambos para despues taparse con la sabana porque ambos estaban totalmente desnudos cuando ya estaban por dormirse se dijeron el uno al orto con mucho amor y alegría-Te Amo.

Y se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados los dos juntos para empezar el dia donde comenzaría la batalla decisiva entre el bien y el mal.


	11. HORA DE MUTAR

HORA DE MUTAR

Ya comenzó a amanecer en el valle de la paz todos los aldeanos ya se despertaron para empezar sus tareas habituales, mientras tanto en el palacio de jade el maestro Shifu comenzó a tocar el gong para comenzar el nuevo dia-

BAAAAAAANNNNNNG-sonido del gong.

Los cuatro alumnos-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU.

Shifu-Buenos días alumnos,vallan a desayunar para luego ir a….

No continuo hablando porque se dio cuenta de que no estaban sus 2 alumnos restantes-

Shifu-¿Donde están Tigresa y Po.

Los demás solo rieron un poco porque ya sabían donde estaban.

Pero justo cuando Shifu iba a hablar, la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa se abrió rápidamente para dejar ver a sus alumnos ya vestidos y apurados diciendo-

Po y Tigresa-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU.

Shifu sarcástico-Si buenos días, bueno no importa ahora todos vallan a desayunar, cuando terminen todos vallan a verme en el patio de entrenamiento ¿entendido.

Todos-si maestro Shifu.

Shifu-muy bien,vallan de una vez-

Y asi todos se fueron a desayunar.

En la cocina mientras comían,Mono y Mantis decidieron molestar un poco a Po y a Tigresa diciendo-

Mono-Y…..¿como la pasaron anoche….¿hubo mucho movimiento-

Dijo para despues reírse un poco por lo bajo.

Po y Tigresa se sonrojaron un monton para que despues Tigresa lo fulminara una mirada asesina pero Mono no se dio cuenta,luego siguió Mantis con la broma-

Mantis se fue saltando hacia el hombro de Po diciendo en vos baja-

Mantis-Oye Po Dime la verdad, ¿como es Tigresa en la cama,¿es muy buena.

Po soñando con una sonrisa boba por lo que dijo-Siiiii,es muy...espera, ¿QUE DIJESTE INSECTO-Dijo Po preguntando gritando molesto.

Mantis asustado-No nada-dijo para despues correr gritando como niñita.

Po furioso-VEN AQUÍ MARICA,TE VOY MATAR-dijo Po furioso persiguiéndolo-

Los demás excepto Tigresa se comenzaron a reir a carcajadas para luego Tigresa levantarse y tomar con una mano el cuello de Mono para luego estrujarlo diciendo fríamente-

Tigresa-Vuelves hacer ese tipo de bromas, y te juro que mañana despertaras en el hospital sin brazos ni piernas,ENTENDISTE.

Mono asustado y sin aire-si,si entiendo-

Tigresa al escuchar eso solto su cuello dejando caer a Mono en el piso respirando agitadamente por la falta de aire.

Luego llego Po mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa victoriosa-diciendole a su novia tiernamente-¿nos vamos cielo.

Tigresa sonriendo-si mi amor-dijo para despues tomar el brazo de Po y dirigirse hacia el patio de entrenamiento y mientras caminaban Po le daba a Tigresa muchos besos en la frente,en la mejilla y en la boca mientras ella se reia tiernamente y ronroneaba muchas beses.

Cuando se fueron Mantis entro a la cocina viéndose algo chamuscado y un poco aplastado-

Mantis-Nunca volvamos a burlarnos de su relación….okey.

Mono-concuerdo contigo hermano.

Y asi Mono,Mantis,Grulla y Vibora se fueron al patio de entrenamiento a ver al maestro Shifu.

Al ya estar todos en el patio el Maestro Shifu comenzó a Hablar-

Shifu-alumnos como ya saben,ustedes ya han progresado mucho con su entranamiento de Kung Fu y elemental.

Todos asintieron.

Shifu-bueno ahora es el momento de activar el poder de sus Knight Morphers, y me refiero a los brazaletes que ya tienen puestos-

Sus alumnos miraron sus brazaletes y se dieron cuenta que estaban brillando

Po-esto es barbaro

Tigresa-y como activamos nuestros Knight Morphers-dijo Tigresa intrigada.

Shifu-me alegra que preguntes Tigresa,la forma para que sus Morphers se activen es a travez de un codigo secreto-

Mono-y cual es ese codigo

Shifu-la verdad no lo se.

Y todos se cayeron al piso con decepcion como al estilo anime.

Shifu-Tranquilos,tranquilos,solo hay alguien que sabe ese codigo-dijo Shifu riéndose un poco.

Vibora-y quien sabe ese codigo.

Shifu-esta justo al final de la derecha.

Y los cinco volteron al ver a la derecha y esa persona era Po, pero Po por ser un poco ingenuo miro también a la derecha y al no ver a nadie dijo-

Po-Ohhhh,un espíritu sabe el codigo-

Y todos se cayeron al piso al estilo anime incluyendo a Shifu.

Al levantarse todos, Shifu dijo-

Shifu-NO PO,tu sabes el codigo ¿entiendes ahora.

Po-la verdad no.

Y todos se volvieron a caer otra vez,luego Po rio a carcajadas diciendo-

Po-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, se la creyeron,claro que se que era yo, solo bromeaba,QUIENES SON LOS INGENUOS AHORA,AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA,ay-dijo Po aliviado.

Y todos lo miraron con caras molestas para que luego todos le lanazaron electricidad,agua,rocas y troncos, excepto Tigresa que cuando el se levanto adolorido se acerco a el sujetando fuerte su oreja apretándola muy duro,diciendo-

Tigresa un poquito molesta-Me tendras que compesar por esa broma que hiciste-luego lo solto,pero Po la abrazo para luego besar y lamer su cuello haciendo que ella ronroneara fuerte,para que luego el le susurrara al oído diciendo-descuida tendre algo muy especial para ti-al decir eso Tigresa se sonrojo haciéndole tener un sueño lujurioso, y por suerte los demás no vieron que estaban haciendo.

Al terminar de hablar, Po se puso al centro de la fila diciendo-creo que ya se cual es el codigo maestro Shifu.

Shifu-pues adelante y muéstramela.

Po-bien pero necesito a los demás para que el codigo funcione

Shifu-muy bien alumnos, vayan con Po.

Los demás obedecieron y se pusieron detrás de Po.

Po-muy bien chicos ¿están listos

Todos-listos.

Po-muy bien todos hagan lo que yo hago-de ahí Po y hizo una serie de movimientos parecidos como al Tai-Chi y los demás lo imitaron

Al termitar Po puso su puño al frente gritando

HORA DE MUTAR

TODOS-

MORPHOSIS AMIGOS.

De ahí los morphers se brillaron intensamente diciendo de manera robotica-

CODIGO CORRECTO-

SECUENCIA MORPHOSIS ACTIVADA.

Todos comenzaron a levitar en el aire con sus cuerpos brillando intensamente con sus colores respectivos y se les formaron sus auras con sus espiritus animales respectivos que comenzaron rugir-

Lo que significa que su transformación comenzaba-

Po-GRAN DRAGON

Mantis-RINOCERONTE

Tigresa-ALCON

Grulla-TIBURON

Vibora-CHITA

Mono-OSO.

De ahí hubo una explocion de Luz que cubrió todo el valle de la paz y al disiparse Shifu vio a sus alumnos totalmente diferentes,

Nota-sus armaduras son como las de Kingdom Hearts Birth Be- Sleep.

sus cuerpos cambiaron a formas altas,delgadas y fuertes como si fueran humanos reales, teniendo sus armas y sus armaduras puestas las cuales brillaban mucho con sus colores respectivos luego fueron decendiendo al piso arrodillados haciendo una reverencia como autenticos caballeros para luego levantarse alzando sus armas al cielo gritando como caballeros honorables-

Po-CON EL PODER DEL GRAN DRAGON DEL FUEGO, RANGER CABALLERO ROJO.

Tigresa-CON EL PODER DEL ALCON DEL VIENTO, RANGER CABELLERO ROSA.

Mono-CON EL PODER DEL OSO DE LA NATURALEZA, RANGER CABELLERO VERDE.

Vibora-CON EL PODER DEL CHITA DEL RAYO, RANGER CABELLERO AMARILLA.

Grulla-CON EL PODER DEL TIBURON DEL AGUA, RANGER CABALLERO AZUL.

Mantis-CON EL PODER DEL RINOCERONTE DE LA TIERRA, RANGER CABALLERO NEGRO.

TODOS-JURAMOS DEFENDER A CHINA DEL MAL Y DE LA OSCURIDAD.

TODOS-RANGERS UNIDOS, CABALLEROS PARA SIEMPRE.

TODOS-POWER RANGERS, KNIGHT FORCE.

Y una explocion se desato de tras de ellos demostrando su gran poder.

Shifu-Alumnos….Llego la hora.

Continuara…..

Gracias a los que leen,comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


	12. La Batalla Final Inicia-parte 1

La Batalla Final Inicia-parte 1-

Mientras nuestros héroes ya activaron el poder de los Knight Morphers convirtiéndose ya los Power Rangers Knight Force.

Cerca de la entrada del valle de la paz, tai-lung el príncipe oscuro, con su gran ejercito de demonios del inframundo, estaba listo para iniciar su plan de conquistar China y convertirla en su reino de oscuridad pura-

Tai-lung-ya es la hora de que mi venganza comience-al decir eso saco del bolsillo de su capucha un collar negro con la foto de sus padres para luego decirles a las fotos-

Tai-lung-mama…papa….estaran orgullosos mi,China perecera en la oscuridad y yo sere su nuevo emperador , y todos sentiran mi ira…no….nuestra ira.

Tai-lung mirando a su ejercito gritando-

Tai-lung-HERMANOS, HOY ES EL DIA EN QUE NUESTRO REINO DE LA OSCURIDAD NACERA Y NO HABRA NADIE QUE SE INTERPONGA EN NUESTRO CAMINOOOOO.

ejercito-SIIIIIIIIIIII.

Tai-lung-Y UNA COSA MAS, ESOS RANGERS QUE SE SEGURO SE ALZARAN Y LUCHARAN CONTRA NOSOTROS CREYENDO QUE NOS VENCERAN,NO LES MUESTREN PIEDAD,DESGARRENLOS,DESCUARTIZENLOS,MACHAQUENLOS Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE LES DE LA GANA DE HACERLES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-riendo de forma psicópata

ejercito-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Tai-lung-DE QUE SE RIEN CUCARACHAS INMUNDAS ATAQUEN DE UNA VEEEEZZ.

Demonios-SIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Y de ahí el inmenzo ejercito de demonios de tai-lung comenzó a atacar el valle pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, el pueblo estaba totalmente desolado.

Tai-lung-¿PERO QUEEE,¿donde están estos estúpidos aldeanos-pregunto tai-lung furioso

Alguien-lejos de aquí.

Tai lung halzo su vista hacia al frente y vio a los 6 Knight rangers ya transformados y con sus armas listas.

Tai lung-valla,valla si son nada mas los inútiles de los power rangers

Les felicito, lograron evacuar a le gente del valle antes de que yo llegara,bien echo-dijo para despues aplaudir despacio como burlándose de ellos.

Ranger Po-Te lo dire solo una vez tai-lung, vuelve al inframundo antes de que esto se torne horrible.

Ranger Tigresa-Asi es lárgate de aquí o sentiras de lo que somos capaces.

Todos los mounstruos-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Tai-lung-JAJAJAJA,en verdad creen que obedeceré a un grupo de adolescentes con armaduras misticas baratas,YO SOY TAI LONG,

PRINCIPE DE LA OSCURIDAD, HIJO DE LORD ZED Y RITA REPULSA Y GOBERNANTE DE LAS TIERRAS OSCURAS DEL INFRAMUNDO Y PRONTO TAMBIEN DE TODA CHINA.

Al terminar de decir eso Tai-lung hizo una serie de movimientos parecidos a los que nuestros héroes hicieron para activar su morphosis, al terminar con los movimientos una aura oscura lo cubrió por completo para despues darle una armadura parecida a la de Po pero un mas grande y en vez de ser roja era negra,en vez de ser una espada como arma mistica, tenia una hoz oscura algo grande y muy filosa y en su espalda tenia alas como de angel pero negras y con un ojo rojo mediano en cada una.

Tai-lung,su voz cambio a una mas profunda y distorcionada como si fuera el mismo demonio diciendo-

Ustedes no son los únicos con armas y poderes misticos,mi padre copio el mismo diseño de los Knight morphers de Shongway pero con el toque del inframundo y el primero al que voy a decapitar es a TIIII RANGER ROJOOOOOOOOO.

Tai-lung-Ataqueeeeeeen.

Ranger Po-¿LISTOS AMIGOS.

Ranger Tigresa-LISTA

Ranger Vibora-LISTA

Ranger Grulla-ADELANTE

Ranger Mono-A DARLE

Ranger Mantis-ACABEMOS CON ESTOS TONTOS.

Ranger Po-Bien,Ataqueeeeeeeeeen.

Y asi la batalla entre el bien y el mal comenzo con la pregunta que todos saben bien.

¿QUIEN GANARA.

Veanlo en el próximo capitulo de KUNG FU PANDA POWER RANGERS KNIGHT FORCE.

Perdon por la tardanza es que estuve muy ocupado últimamente,

Comenten y sean pacientes para ver el próximo y final capitulo de esta increíble historia,cuídense,chau.


	13. La Batalla Final Inicia-parte 2

La Batalla Final Inicia-Parte 2.

Tai-lung-ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEN.

Ranger Po-ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEN.

Y de ahi comenzo la batalla decisiva entre el bien y el mal,con la pregunta que todos dicen- ¿Quién Ganara.

Pues ahora lo veremos.

El enorme ejercito de demonios de tai-lung que consistía en 10 000 soldados

Los cuales eran esqueletos desprendiendo un fuego azul de sus cuerpos y armas, lobos con colmillos y garras filosas y con los ojos rojos como sangre,minotauros de 2 metros con martillos y hachas que poseían una fuerza descomunal, Arpias que lanzaban miles de plumas filosas, diablillos que poseían navajas y eran algo veloces y escurridisos y por ultimo la mano derecha de tai-lung un especie de demonio de piel verde,con un cuerpo atlético y bien formado como el de Po,cabello largo rojizo , ojos rojos, poseía una par de espadas en la cintura y un mazo en la espalda y su vestimenta era como si perteneciera a una tribu Tiki,el estaba de brazos cruzados,sereno y con una mirada molesta y con superioridad,el se encontraba al costado derecho de tai lung diciéndolo

Demonio-Mi Señor, quiere que me una con mis hermanos en la batalla.

Tai-lung-No NaKom yo te dire cuando sea el momento exacto para que ataques, por ahora solo disfruta de la función-dijo tai-lung con burla,calma y altanería.

NaKom-Como Ordene Señor.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del gran patio de batalla,nuestros héroes daban todo de si para vencer a los despiadados soldados de tai-lung que al parecer no dejaban ni un minuto de intentar cortarles la cabeza.

En el lado de Po-

El estaba dando hábiles,veloces y fuertes tajos con su espada del fuego, el cual cortaba cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba en frente,los soldados al darse cuenta del poder y la fuerza del ranger rojo,un gran grupo de soldados se juntaron para formar un especie de ola para embestir al líder de los rangers,

La embestida fue tan fuerte que casi hace caer a Po pero el no se dio por vencido,entonces el comenzó a invocar su energía de fuego haciendo que su fuerza y ferocidad aumentara al 20 por ciento provocando que el creara un torbellino de fuego que comenzaba a absorver a los soldados para despues desintegrarlos por completo al tocar la superficie ardiente del torbellino,el se detuvo algo agotado por dar tantas vueltas pero de inmediato se reincorporo para continuar con la batalla,el pudo ver como mas soldados se dirigían hacia sus compañeros entonces el sujeto fuerte su espada e hizo un fuerte y veloz tajo en el piso.

Haciendo que se abriera una larga y algo ancha grieta el piso del campo para que despues de esta comenzara a salir lava ardiente a chorros para que formara una pared que evitaba que mas soldados se dirigiera hacia sus amigos pero por solo un tiempo breve por que Po era el que hacia que de la tierra saliera los grandes chorros lava y si los dejaba asi por mas tiempo gastaría parte de su energía Elemental que necesitaba para despues, entonces se fue a pelear a otro lado del campo donde se encontraban un gran grupo de minotauros que se dirigían hacia el.

En el lado de Tigresa-

Ella se encontraba en el cielo volando y peleando con las arpías que no paraban delanzarle miles de plumas filosas la ella destruía o las desviaba a las arpías para matarlas,pudo derrotar como a 19 de la parvada de arpías que estaban a su alrededor,pero al verse rodeada por el gran grupo de esas horribles la cual se dirigía a ella para matarla.

Tigresa cerro sus ojos,despejo su mente y comenzó invocar un enorme uracan errático que se formo en un enorme tornado que absorvia a las arpías para que despues Tigresa comenzara a cortarlas con su Hacha del Viento una por una como si estuviera en cámara lenta y no se le escapaba a ninguna,cuando termino con el tornado, noto que las arpías caian al suelo todas decapitas y desmembradas dejando caer despues al campo una lluvia de sangre temporal.

En el lado de Mono-

El se encontraba cortando y apuñalando velozmente a los esqueletos y lobos que casi le logran arrancar un brazo, todo iba muy bien para el hasta que un minutauro lo golpeo en la espalda dejándolo caer ahogando un grito de dolor,se reincorporo rápido e intendo agarrar su lanza pero cuanda estaba apunto de tomarla, un esqueleto le piso la mano para que no la sujetara,estaba acorralado y no sabia que hacer….hasta que se le ocurrió usar su técnica especial EL HUMO DE TOXINAS,el humo salió mágicamente de su mano y se esparcía en el aire,cuando los minotauros y lobos respiraron ese humo,sus pieles se comenzaron a poner palidas y se conmenzaron a asfixiar debido a que el humo ya se encontraba en sus pulmones en su sistema hasta que en unos segundos calleron al suelo completamente muertos,Mono aprovecho esa oportunidad y le dio al esqueleto una patada voladora que le dio en el cráneo dejándolo atontado,Mono tomo su lanza y comenzo a girarla con gran velocidad haciendo que de ella salieran disparadas un enorme cantidad de espinas que se clavaron en muchos de los soldados a su alrededor para que despues los soldados que solo tenían carne, comenzaran a inflarse tanto hasta que en unos segundos explotaron dejando caer por ahí sus intestinos y su sangre dispersa por todo el lugar.

En el lado de Grulla-

El se encontraba peleando contra millones de diablillos que intentaba apuñalarlo con sus cuchillos en cualquier parte del cuerpo pero el no se inmutaba y comenzaba a darles una serie de patadas y golpes y los cortaba con su Tridente del Agua pero mientras mas mataba, mas aumentaba el numero de diablillos que median 18 cm,y llego el momento en el que Grulla se canso de tanto pelear con esos molestos demonios y fue entonces cuando dio un gran salto en el aire para que despues su cuerpo comenzara a brillar de un color azul brillante provocando que todo su cuerpo invocara un campo de fuerza agua y ese era su ataque especial, EL ACUA-YET , entonces el comenzó a volar por los aires a gran velocidad golpeando con su campo de agua, a los millones de diablillos que se encontraban en la zona, e iba tan rápido que no les dejo tiempo a los diablillos para esquivarlos,

Grulla aterrizo de pie en el suelo viendo de manera victoriosa a todos los diablillos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo completamente muertos, debido a la gran fuerza de impacto tuvo el ataque ACUA-YET de Grulla.

En el lado de Vibora-

Ella no tenia muchos inconvenientes debido a que ella lograba esquivar muy agil y velozmente los ataques de los lobos y esqueletos.

Y lograba conectarles varios azotes electricos en las piernas,brazos,en el pecho y en la cabeza y eran tan fuertes y energéticos que hasta el mas minimo contacto de los latigazos, los cortaba en pedazos y mucha sangre y miembros del cuerpos se encontraban dispersos en el campo.

Pero de la nada aparecio una estampida de minotauros que iban corriendo hacia Vibora para aplastarla, ella se quedaba parada ahi como estatua por el miedo que tenia en ese momento al ver a una gran manada de minotauros que estaban apunto de matarla, pero Vibora reacciono a tiempo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a invocar su ataque especial LA ELECTRO BOLA.

Entonces comenzó a girar su latigo a la velocidad de la luz para que despues de esta comenzara a generar una inmensa esfera de Rayo para que al final la arrojara a la enorme estampida, y al chocar la esfera a la estampida,provoco una enorme explocion que hizo que se destruyera una parte de la zona del campo de batalla y que del cielo calleran todos los brazos,piernas y cabezas de los minotauros al suelo.

En el lado de Mantis-

El se encontraba luchando contra una enorme manada de lobos furiosos y feroces que lo atacaban rápidamente y en equipo que no le daba tiempo a Mantis para golpearlos con su Martillo de la Tierra.

El se encontraba acorralado, pegado a una pared y viendo como la gran manada de lobos de ojos rojos lo gruñían,le ladraban y estaban apunto de comérselo pero a Mantis se le ocurrió una idea,

Alzo su martillo al cielo y lo bajo fuertemente golpeando al suelo desatando asi su ataque especial EL TERREMOTO.

Haciendo que la tierra se agrietara y en un segundo se destruyera,haciendo caer a los millones de lobos hambrientos a las profundidades del abismo que al final tenían unos picos de piedra que estaban muy filosas y los mataran al instante al impactar contra ellas, para que al final Mantis cerrara el enorme hoyo que se encontraba en el piso para luego ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Despues 10 HORAS de pelea contra el enorme ejercito de tai-lung,

Nuestro héroes lograron destruirlos a todos al final pero con un GRAN COSTO.

Ellos se encontraban Total e Inmensamente cansados de luchar contra los feroces y fuertes soldados de tai-lung que se rendían ante nada con tal de matarlos a ellos.

Los 6 rangers se encontraron juntos, formando una línea horizontal arrodillados y jadeando con mucho cansancio de tanta pelea pero frustraba saber que aun no había acabado la batalla por que aun quedaban tai-lung y su mano derecha NaKom.

Tai-lung se encontraba total e inmensamente furiosoal ver que los rangers derrotaron a su ejercito de 10.000 soldados demoniacos dejándolos solo a El y a su compañero.

Tai-lung-Ve por ellos, destruye a los cinco rangers pero al ranger rojo traelo vivo ante mi me escuchaste-susurro tai-lung con rabia a su compañero.

NaKom-Sus deseos son ordenes mi señor.

Y entonces NaKom se dirigió caminando tranquilamente hasta donde estaban los rangers viendo que a ellos ya no les quedaba casi nada de energía para pelear.

NaKom-Nadie hace enojar a mi señor-dijo calmado pero totalmente furioso.

Continuara….

Gracias a los que leen, y a los que preguntaron que si va a haber un Septimo ranger, que Nuestros héroes tendrán un MegaZord y que Po tendrá un Modo Batallador…..La respuesta es si, Y quiero que sepan, que yo ya sabia de todo eso. Y estaba por ponerlo pero como ya les dije sean PACIENTES y ESPEREN para verlo en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo de esta Increible historia.

Comenten y díganme que les pareció.

Cuidense,chau.


	14. Un Nuevo Ranger,Una Nueva Esperanza

Un Nuevo Ranger, Una Nueva Esperanza

NaKom-nadie hace enojar a mi señor-dijo tranquilo pero muy enojado.

NaKom ya se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a donde estaban nuestros héroes.

Pero ellos no pudieron mover ni un musculo debido a las heridas y moretones que tenían en sus cuerpos y aunque no se podian ver sus caras, debido a los cascos que ellos tenían puestos, se podía percibir su miedo y alteración al ver que el terrible de NaKom se encontraba casi a punto de llegar a donde estaban ellos.

Po{entre jadeos{-chicos….tenemos que levantarnos….NaKom …esta apunto de llegar a nosotros….no podemos darnos por vencidos…..recuerden…..que China depende de nosotros….para acabar con tai-lung para siempre…..y si no lo logramos toda esta gente inocente,..-nuestro maestro… y nosotros…..pereceremos.

Mono{adolorido{-Ah hermano….te juro que por mas que intento levantarme….siento que mis huesos están por romperse.

Mantis{mareado{-Yo igual amigos.

Vibora{agotada{-Siento que ya no tengo tanto aire.

Tigresa{agotada{-Mi energía esta al limite.

Grulla{entre jadeos{-Yo siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, NaKom ya se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa malévola, diciendo-

NaKom-Han demostrado ser guerreros formidables—mientras hablaba el estaba sacando sus dos sables de su cintura con la intención de decapitarlos vivos.

NaKom gritando-PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE-dijo furioso y apuntando con sus sables a las cabezas de los rangers.

NaKom-Despidanse de este mundo….Rangers.

NaKom iba a darles un Tajo fuerte con sus espadas a las cabezas de los rangers y ellos solo pudieron esperar su sabiendo que dieron todo de si para proteger a China del mal y de la oscuridad.

Po{triste{-Chicos fue un Honor pelear a sus lado-la espada estaba a centimetros de los cuellos de los rangers-¿y Tigresa.

Tigresa{triste{-¿Si mi Amor-dijo entre lagrimas a su amado Panda.

Po-Te Amo.

Tigresa-Yo también te Amo.

Las espadas de NaKom ya iba a cortar sus cuellos, cuando alguien grito a lo lejos-

Desconocido-NOOOOOOOOOO.

10 horas antes-

Tai-lung-solo mira esto sobrino,mira como todos nuestros hermanos luchan por destruir a esos patéticos rangers que creen que podrán vencernos,

JAJAJAJAJAJA,no te parece gracioso sobrino-dijo tai lung riéndose de los rangers.

Peng-si….como digas tio-dijo Pen con mucho desanimo y tristeza.

Tai-lung-ahora que mosca te pico,no te da gusto ver como esos rangers están a punto de ser destruidos por nuestras propias manos-dijo tai-lung decepcionado de su sobrino.

Peng-Tio puedo ser franco contigo.

Tai-lung-si, solo escúpelo ya-dijo con desprecio.

Peng-bien, la cosa es que…..ESTOY HARTO DE VER A GENTE INOCENTE SER TORTURADA Y ASESINADA POR TI, TE JURO QUE LO ODIO-dijo Peng entre lagrimas y con furia en sus palabras.

Tai lung-QUE DIJISTE- pregunto tai-lung con furia al escuchar palabras que reflejan preocupación y bondad a alguien que viene de su propia familia que se supone que debería tener oscuridad,maldad y avaricia,…no lo opuesto.

Peng-dije que estoy harto,harto de ver a aldeanos,mujeres,niños y ancianos siendo asesinados injustamente por solo unos caprichos tuyos.

Tai-lung-No es posible,tu siendo parte de Mi familia,la familia que juro dominar China desde hace muchos años atrás, antes de que nosotros naciéramos, SINTIENDO PENA,LASTIMA,BONDAD Y CARIÑO POR INSIGNIFICANTES PERSONAS,¿ES ESO LO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR-pregunto tai lung con mas ira que antes.

Peng-Si….asi es, no permitiré que le quites la vida a mas personas que no han hecho nada para merecerlo,NO LO PERMITIRE ME ESCUCHASTE.

Tai-lung al principio no se lo creyo, pero pudo notar que en el interior de su sobrino brotaba una energía muy poderosa,una que podría destruir a todos los seres de la oscuridad y maldad pura,era incluso igual de poderosa que el poder del Fuego del ranger rojo y ese poder era nada mas ni nada menos que….LUZ.

A tai lung le dolia esa energía, sentía que lo quemaba y lo envenenaba, tanto dentro como por fuera, y solo se le pudo ocurrir una idea y solo la dijo en voz alta y no le hizo sentir ni el mas pequeño dolor-

Tai-lung-SOLDADOS…..LES ORDENO DE QUE SE DESAGAN DE MI SOBRINO AHORA MISMO.

Peng-¿Qué….pero…tio…yo…soy tu sobrino tu no me harias eso ¿verdad…¿verdad.

-dijo Peng entre lagrimas al ver como su propio tio le ordenaba a sus soldados matarlo.

Tai-lung-No….si lo haría…. y no me importaría hacerlo.

Soldado minotauro-Sus deseos son ordenes su majestad.

El minotauro le dio un fuerte golpe a Peng que lo mando a volar 50 metros de distancia para despues estrellarse en el interior de una cueva oscura donde quedo inconsiente al instante por el fuerte impacto.

Habian pasado 9 horas desde que Peng se quedo inconsiente en el interior de esa cueva hasta que por fin despertó-

Peng adolorido-Ahh….¿donde estoy.

Espiritu-Felicidades joven Peng, has encontrado la Cueva Platino.

Peng se sorprendió al ver el espíritu de una tortuga hablándole al frente suyo.

Peng-Valla, me golpee tan fuerte que ahora estoy viendo cosas.

Espiritu-No mi joven muchacho te aseguro que soy por completo real.

Peng-bien te creo, y dime ¿quien eres tu.

Espiritu-Mi nombre es Shongway.

Peng-SHONGWAY,¿El maestro de los rangers originales y padre de Oogway.

Shongway-Asi es joven, e venido aquí una vez mas para brindar mi ayuda a los Knight Rangers.

Peng-O genial, ellos en verdad necesitan tu ayuda están a punto de morir por mi tio tai-lung,tienes que ir a ayudarlos enseguida.

Shongway-Me temo que yo no podre hacer eso.

Peng-Pero por que no,tu dijeste que venias a ayudar a los rangers no es asi.

Shongway-Si eso fue lo que dije pero solo me alcanza un poco de poder para ayudar a un solo ranger, y ese ranger es al que estoy viendo justo ahora.

Peng-no,no,no,no, yo no soy un ranger y ni meresco serlo,acaso bien quien soy yo.

Shongway-Asi es,eres Peng,sobrino del diabólico príncipe tai-lung,hijo de Lord Zed y Rita Repulsa los emperadores del inframundo.

Peng-exactamente,yo soy parte de esa familia que torturo,asesino y esclaviso a millones de inocentes, y es por eso que no meresco ser un ranger.

Peng-y además además solo encontré este lugar por accidente.

Shongway-No mi joven Amigo, los accidentes no existen.

Shongway-Hay un viejo dicho que decía-que aun la mas grande cantidad de Luz, puede habitar alli una pequeña parte de oscuridad y aun en la mas grande cantidad de oscuridad, todavía sigue habitando dentro ella una pequeña chispa de luz que aun sigue viviendo allí.

En todo lo bueno siempre puede haber algo malo y en todo lo malo puede haber algo bueno.

Y yo pude ver algo muy bueno dentro de ti joven Peng y ese algo es luz,una luz muy potente que te implora que la liberes y que la dejes salir para que al fin tu puedas tener la Paz que has soñado tener y la que has soñado darle a los demás. Y es asi como nacen los héroes.

Y eres tu el que decide que camino tomar, ya sea mala o buena, eres solo TU quien lo decide ya que es tu vida despues de todo y la de nadie mas y no tienes por que ser alguien cruel y malvado si es que TU no lo quieres y al parecer has demostrado que no lo quieres ser o me equivoco.

Peng al oir esas sabias y correctas palabras, algo dentro de el crecia y ese algo era su corazón que propinaba una luz poderosa que imploraba ser liberada.

Peng decidido-Asi es,es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella y mi decisión es-Detener a mi Tio y a sus atrocidades DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

Al decir eso toda la cueva se ilumino por completo cegando un poco a Peng.

Cuando la luz ya se disipo Peng pudo ver con sus propios ojos que tenia puesto en su brazo derecho Otro Knight Morpher solo que este era de Plata en vez de Oro y tenia en el centro otra esfera de Prisma de color plateado brillante y tenia la cabeza de un Lobo de piedra adentro.

Shongway-Esto mi joven amigo,es el Knight Morpher del Power Ranger Platino,seguro no abras escuchado de El, porque en esos tiempos la vida era muy dura y dolorosa gracias a las maldades de Lord Zed y Rita lo que hacia que todos los seres vivientes perdieran su Luz y Esperanza, y es por eso que no pude encontrar al Septimo ranger pero ahora por fin lo he encontrado.

Pero la pregunta es…..¿Aceptas Tu Peng ha ser el Septimo Ranger.

Peng-Acepto.

Shongway-excelente. ¿Y ahora que aras.

Peng-Voy a rescatar a mis Amigos-dijo Peng decidido y serio.

Shongway-Entonces ve por ellos-al terminar decir eso Shongway desapareció.

Peng-Muy bien…..HORA DE MUTAR, MORPHOSIS AMIGOS.

CODIGO CORRECTO.

ACTIVANDO SECUENCIA MORPHOSIS.

De ahí una luz se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Peng haciéndolo levitar y liberando el Aura Plateada del Espíritu del Lobo de la Luz.

Continuara….

Gracias a los que leen.

Comenten y díganme que les pareció el capitulo de esta Increible historia.

Esperen y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capitulo,cuídense,chau.


	15. El Apoyo ha Llegado

El Apoyo ha Llegado

NaKom-despidanse de este mundo…rangers.

Desconocido-NOOOOOOOOOO.

NaKom detuvo sus espadas al escuchar a alguien gritar y ese al parecer era otro Knight ranger solo que este era plateado.

NaKom-¿QUE OTRO MAS-grito NaKom totalmente furioso.

Ranger Peng-Asi es

NaKom-¿Quién eres tu.

Peng-Ya veras

Peng-CON EL PODER DEL LOBO DE LA LUZ, RANGER CABALLERO PLATINO.

Peng-JURE DEFENDER A CHINA DEL MAL Y DE LA OSCURIDAD, RANGERS UNIDOS,CABALLEROS PARA SIEMPRE.

Y la explocion apareció detrás de Peng demostrando todo su poder.

NaKom-Un momento, esa voz…..PRINCIPE PENG ¿ES USTED.

Peng-Yo ya no soy mas un príncipe de la oscuridad,por que me di cuenta que mi poder no es la oscuridad,ES LA LUZ, y usare ese poder para defender a los inocentes de villanos y criaturas despiadadas como tu y mi tio,que solo quieren arrebatarles sus vidas para conseguir mas poder.

Y te dire una cosa NaKom, YO Y MIS AMIGOS NOS UNIREMOS PARA DETENERLOS A TODA COSTA.

Po-ASI SE HABLA

Tigresa-Muy bien dicho

Mono-ASI SE HABLA COMPADRE.

Vibora-El si tiene un corazón

Grulla-El es todo un Ranger.

Mantis-QUE ESPERAS AMIGO DEMUSTRALE QUIEN ERES.

Dijeron los rangers apoyando a su nuevo compañero y amigo.

Peng-gracias chicos no los decepcionare.

NaKom-Que patético,todos los del inframundo sabemos que los que tienen un corazón son puras escorias y gente débil que merece ser destruida o gobernada por nosotros,

NaKom{gritando-¿ACASO ESO SE TE A OLVIDADO PENG-dijo gritando.

Peng-Si, tu mismo lo has dicho, y sabes una cosa,me alegra tener un corazón,y se siente muy bien tener uno,me da fuerzas,espíritu,valentía y esperanza y es algo que mosntruos como tu y mi tio jamás van a entender y no espero que lo entiendan.

NaKom-como quieras si piensas arriesgar tu vida para salvar a pestes como estos rangers….-NaKom saco sus dos sables-QUE ASI SEA.

Peng-Como digas, VEN A MI ESCUDO DE LA LUZ.

De ahí en la mano derecha de Peng apareció un escudo igual al del capitán america solo que sin pintura,la estrella era Dorada y se podía ver el reflejo en la cubierta como si fuera también un espejo.

NaKom-JAJAJAJA,piensas derrotarme con un simple escudo, VEO QUE ERES MAS TONTO DE LO QUE PENSE.

Peng-POR QUE NO VIENES AQUÍ Y LO COMPRUEBAS TU MISMO,claro si tienes las agallas.

NaKom{furioso-TE ATREVES A LLAMARME COBARDE AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTOOO.

NaKom comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con la intención de matar al Ranger Platino

Pero El ni se movio de su lugar,solo espero a que su oponente llegara para poder hacer su movida,NaKom di un salto increíble en el aire para luego caer en picada con su espada al frente para apuñalar a Peng en el corazón,

NaKom-MUERE TRAIDOOOR.

Y NaKom le atravezo el pecho con su espada, pero quedo confundido al ver que Peng no mostraba ninguna señal de dolor, y ni siquiera su cuerpo empezó a derramar sangre, lo que dejo aun mas confundido a NaKom-

NaKom-pero que rayos significa esto.

Peng clon-Lo siento pero este es solo un clon mio, yo estoy halla atrás.

NaKom volteo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo muy aturdido y escupiendo sangre de la boca-

NaKom-¿Como hiciste eso.

Peng-la clonacion es una de mis habilidades especiales, y este es mi ataque especial-

Peng movio su escudo de la luz y la posiciono al frente dejando ver el reflejo de NaKom

Para luego decir-LASER LUNAR-

Y el escudo de Peng libero un poderoso,grande y destellante Laser que choco fuertemente con NaKom provocando que gritara por el inmenso dolor y ardor que sentía-

NaKom-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH,DEMONIOS ME QUEMAAAAAAAAA.

El laser desapareció y dejo a ver a NaKom totalmente rostizado y derramando sangre por todo el cuerpo-

NaKom-Has…..demostrado…ser….un digno oponente…al igual que tus compañeros….pero todavía les falta derrotar a mi lord…..y te aseguro que no será tan fácil de derrotar…..como a mi…..suerte rangers…la nesecitaran…..ugh-

Y NaKom se dejo caer en el piso y al impactar con el suelo, su cuerpo exploto inmensamente dándolo por muerto-

Peng solo pudo quedarse quieto,viendo como el cuerpo de NaKom explotaba para luego decir seriamente-

Peng-Adios NaKom.

Al terminar de hablar Peng se fue corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos, y al llegar con ellos se arrodillo para estar a su altura y dijo-

Peng-¿Amigos, están bien-

Po-descuida Peng estamos bien,estuvo barbara tu pelea.

Tigresa-Felicidades Peng,lo hiciste bien.

Vibora-estuviste sensacional.

Grulla-luchaste como todo cabellero ranger.

Mono-eres super compadre.

Mantiz-Nada mal…Nada mal.

Peng-gracias chicos,ahora déjenme ayudarles-

Peng se levanto y alzo su brazo al frente con su mano y libero unas seis esferas de luz medianas que se dirigieron a cada de los rangers, para que luego entren en sus cuerpos y los iluminen intensamente haciendo que todas sus heridas,moretones, y golpes se desvanecieran para luego recuperar todas sus fuerzas y energias lo que hizo que los seis se levantaran totalmente recuperados.

Po feliz-Me siento mejor-

Tigresa feliz-Mis fuerzas regresan

Vibora feliz-Me siento de maravilla

Grulla feliz-Estoy mucho mejor.

Mono feliz-O SIII,ESTAMOS DE VUELTA.

Mantiz feliz-Hay, asi esta mejor,gracias hermano.

Cuando todos se levantaron Po se acerco a Peng y le extendió la mano diciendo-

Po-bienvenido al equipo...Ranger Platino.

Peng le siguió el juego y estrecho su mano diciendo-

Peng-Gracias…..Ranger Rojo.

Po lo jalo del brazo y lo abrazo diciendo-

Po-no hay porque,vamos chicos únanse-

Y asi todos se dieron un enorme y fuerte abrazo grupal confirmando su unión como el buen equipo que son-

Peng sin aire-Chicos gracias pero…..pueden soltarme….no…respiro.

Y de ahí lo soltaron para despues reírse a carcajadas y Peng se les unió a la risa, es obivio que además de compañeros eran toda una familia y lo iban a disfrutar por mucho tiempo, pero despues de 3 minutos de risas el bello momento fue inerrumpido

Por nada mas ni nada menos que-

Tai-lung-Lamento arruinarles la fiesta….pero se olvidaron….QUE AUN SIGO AQUÍ IDIOTAS…..

LAMENTARAN HABER DESTRIDO A MI EJERCITO,A MI COMPAÑERO Y A ENTROMETERSE EN MIS PLANES DE GOBERNAR CHINA….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

De ahí tai-lung al sus dos brazos al aire haciendo que el suelo temblara fuertemente,y que todo el cielo se oscureciera y desatando rayos,tormentas y tornados por todo el valle poniendo nerviosos a los 7 rangers-

Tai-lung-ES HORA DE TERMINAR ESTO, AAAAHHH-tai -lung comenzó a crecer enormemente para transformarse en un titan oscuro y haciendo que su armadura desplegara fuego purpura desmostrando todo su poder-

Tai-lung-VENGAN A DETENERME RANGERS, SI SE ATREVEN,JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo riendo de forma psicópata y llena de maldad.

Po-Muy bien chicos es hora de formar al megazord,¿LISTOS-

Los 6-LISTOS-

Dijeron para que despues, los 7 alzaran sus brazos al aire gritando-

PO-VEN ZORD DRAGON.

TIGRESA-VEN ZORD ALCON.

VIBORA-VEN ZORD CHITA.

GRULLA-VEN ZORD TIBURON.

MONO-VEN ZORD OSO.

MANTIZ-VEN ZORD RINOCERONTE.

PENG-VEN ZORD LOBO.

TODOS-YAAAAAAAAAAA.

Y los 7 zords escucharon sus llamados y fueron a toda prisa donde ellos-

Al llegar los zords, los siete saltaron enormemente para despues entrar a sus zords-

Po-MUY BIEN CHICOS ACABEMOS CON TAI-LUNG DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

Tigresa-VAMOS POR EL.

Vibora-ESTAMOS LISTOS.

Grulla-TOTALMENTE.

Mono-DESTRULLAMOS A ESTE TONTO.

Mantis-DEMOSTREMOSLE DE LO QUE ESTAN HECHOS LOS KNIGHT RANGERS.

Peng-AGAMOSLO JUNTOS CHICOS.

Po-muy bien ahora,ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEN.

Continuara…

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que estaba muy ocupado estos días,espero que comprendan,gracias a los que leen,comenten,opinen y sean pacientes para ver el próximo y final capitulo de esta increíble historia,cuídense,chau.


	16. Batalla entre Titanes

Batalla entre Titanes

Po: ¡muy bien chicos es hora de unir nuestros zords¡.

Los demás:(decididos) ¡Hagámoslo¡

Todos: Modo Knight Megazord Power ¡Ya¡.

Computadora: (CODIGO CORRECTO)-ACTIVANDO SECUENCIA MEGAZORD.

En ese momento los 7 zords comenzaron a levitar en el aire para así poder fusionarse, los 7 zords formaron un circulo para después comenzar a girar,

La velocidad del giro comenzaba a incrementar más y más, hasta el punto de desprender una enorme explosión de luz dorada-

Tai-lung: ¿Pero qué….?

Enfrente de Tai-lung apareció un enorme Megazord de 15 metros del mismo tamaño que él , el zord tiburón era el brazo derecho, el zord halcón era el brazo izquierdo, el rinoceronte era la cintura, las piernas y la bota derecha, el zord chita era la bota izquierda, el zord dragón era el pecho con su cabeza sobresaliendo de esta, el zord lobo era la cabeza y la espalda, y justo en la espalda estaban las alas del zord dragón y del zord halcón, las alas del dragón estaban en la parte superior de la espalda y las alas del zord halcón estaban en la parte inferior de la espalda, y su espada era la cola del zord lobo.

Rangers: ¡KNIGHT MEGAZORD ARMADO PARA LA BATALLA¡

Tai-lung: No importa los destruiré de todas maneras, ¡vengan soldados infernales¡ .

De la nada aparecieron soldados esqueletos con armadura de bronce armados con hachas o espadas lanzando fuego de sus bocas.

Tai-lung: a ellos, tráiganme sus cabezas

Los esqueletos obedecieron y fueron a atacar a los rangers.

Po: muy bien empecemos, grulla nos haces los honores

Grulla: será un placer: ¡TIBURO-CAÑON¡.

De la boca del tiburón salió un cañón ancho que dispara rayos de plasma, de hielo o de agua.

Rangers: PREPAREN….APUNTEN…..FUEGOOOOO.

Y del cañón salió un enorme rayo de plasma que le disparo a 3 de los 9 esqueletos haciéndolos estallar como fuegos artificiales.

Los esqueletos estaban furiosos al ver que sus hermanos destruidos a manos de los rangers.

Tai-lung:(egocéntrico) suerte de principiantes, segundo grupo ataquen.

Y los del segundo grupo fueron a atacar al Megazord pero esta vez con más furia y ferocidad.

El primer esqueleto saco su espada para después dar el primer golpe a los rangers, pero los rangers los esquivaron dando un salto hacia atrás, para después correr hacia él, sujetarlo del brazo, jalándolo para después levantarlo y hacerlo girar en el aire como si fuera un látigo y al final lanzarlo hacia los demás esqueletos haciéndolos caer a todos.

Po: ¡destruyámoslos de una vez¡.

Todos: ¡DRAGOMISILES¡.

Del pecho del Megazord salió como 50 misiles rojos y dorados en cada uno de ellos tenía dibujado una cara de dragón furioso.

Esqueletos: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

Explosión: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM.

Los misiles lograron impactar contra los esqueletos haciéndolos explotar dejando ver en el suelo muchos pedazos y partes de esqueletos rostizados y echando humo de ellos.

Po: ya basta de juegos Tai-lung, o peleas contra nosotros o te rindes, has tu elección.

Po:(confundido) ¿Tai-lung?

Tai-lung no estaba a la vista de los rangers.

Mantis:(confundido) emmmm ¿ganamos?.

Peng: lo dudo, mi tío no se rinde ni huye de una pelea, sobre todo si se trata de liquidarnos a nosotros.

Tigresa: lo buscare en el radar…. O NO.

Víbora:(asustada) ¡¿Que pasa?¡

Tigresa(alarmada) ¡ESTA ARRIBA DE NOSOTROS¡

Los rangers miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Tai-lung levitando encima de ellos sujetando su hoz de la muerte.

Tai-lung: ¡TOMEN ESTO GUSANOS¡.

Y Tai-lung cayo hacia los rangers dando les un tajo con su hoz en el pecho del Megazord dañando gravemente sus sistemas de energía haciendo que el Megazord tambaleara de forma alocada:

Po:(mareado) Aaahh, nos dieron, Víbora informe de daños

Víbora: el núcleo de energía del Megazord esta 50% dañado pero creo que aun podemos pelear.

Mantis:(sarcástico) si pero por cuanto tiempo, 10 minutos.

Tigresa:(furiosa) MANTIS CIERRA LA BOCA.

Mantis:(asustado) perdón solo está siendo realista.

Po: (serio) pues no es momento de ser realistas, hay que mantener la Fe y seguir luchando.

Peng:(serio) Po tiene razón no es momento de tirar la toalla, tenemos que seguir a cualquier costo, China depende de nosotros.

Grulla:(contento) ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Tigresa:(seria) pues que estamos esperando, vamos por él.

Los demás: ¡SI¡

Los rangers hicieron que el zord se levantara y aunque fue un poco difícil debido a que la mitad de los sistemas del megazord estaban dañados, aun así lograron que se levantara.

Tai-lung:(molesto) no es posible

Po: lo siento Tai-lung pero necesitaras más que un pequeño rasguño para matarnos.

Tai-lung: (molesto) muy gracioso rangers rojo, pero créeme, esto está muy lejos de acabar, esta vez no seré blando con ustedes, AHHHHH.

Tai-lung levanto su hoz de la muerte para después correr a toda velocidad para embestir a los rangers.

Nota:(disculpen la interrupción pero quería decirles antes de continuar, desde ahora cada vez que los rangers usen el Megazord, ya no voy a hacer que ellos hablen mientras hacen que el Megazord luche porque me es muy difícil hacer las escenas de lucha mientras que nuestros héroes estén hablando, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir así que…!CONTINUEMOS!)

Tai-lung ya estaba a un metro de atacar a los rangers con su hoz pero antes de los atacara el Megazord se agacho para después darle un gancho a la mandíbula de Tai-lung.

Tai-lung recibió el golpe y por primera el golpe le dolía lo que le provocaba ira a si que agarro su hoz e hizo tajos en el aire haciendo que se liberaran cuchillas purpuras de esta, las cuchillas iban a toda velocidad y no les dio tiempo a los rangers para esquivarlas haciendo que recibieran los cortes en las pierna brazos y un para en el pecho haciendo que todas esas partes sacara chispas y unos cuantos cables sueltos de las grietas.

Pero los rangers no se inmutaron, entonces el Megazord alzó su brazo derecho al aire para hacer aparecer de la nada un luz plateada brillante dándole forma a la espada del lobo para luego empuñarla, dándole giros como todo un espadachín para luego apuntarla hacia Tai-lung.

Tai-lung no le importo eso y se fue atacar a los rangers, los rangers e hicieron los mismo y ambos combatientes hicieron chocas sus armas liberando de ellas ondas eléctricas expansivas destruyendo unas cuantas montañas de las afueras del valle de la paz.

Tai-lung y los rangers se atacaban entre sí con su armas de forma veloz, fuerte y con maestría dándose a cada uno múltiples cortes y golpes en la cabeza, en el torso, en la cabeza, en la espalda y en las piernas dejándoles a ambos muy debilitados dejando salir sangre del cuerpo de Tai-lung y chispas y fugas de gasolina al Megazord pero a pesar de eso trataban con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en pie para poder seguir combatiendo y destruir a su oponente.

Los rangers actuaron primero haciendo una barrida provocando que tai lung se cayera para que después los rangers lo pararan pisoteando múltiples ves para después levantarlo para después alzar el vuelo con su alas volando muy pero muy arriba del cielo llegando al espacio para después arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, mientras Tai-lung caía todo su cuerpo se estaba incendiando debido a la gran fuerza de gravedad de la caída, pero los rangers no han terminado.

Cuando Tai-lung esta cayendo hacia el planeta tierra, los rangers activaron el Tiburo-Cañon para luego disparar un gran rayo de plasma que impacto contra Tai-lung provocando le mucho más dolor y haciendo que caiga mucho más rápido haciendo que se incendiara mas por la aumentación de la fuerza de gravedad.

Paso como 8 minutos, y los rangers desactivaron su Tiburo-Cañon porque ya dedujeron que Tai-lung ya debió haber impactado contra el suelo, entonces comenzaron a descender hacia la tierra.

Cuando ya llegaron al lugar donde Tai-lung había caído, primero tenían que ver donde se encontraban ellos y al observar bien se dieron cuenta que estaban en la Antártida por ver como la tormenta de nieve se estaba presentando haciendo que sus sistemas visuales se congelaran un poco haciendo que su vista se malograra un poco pero aun podían ver lo suficiente.

Retomando con su objetivo buscaron el paradero de Tai-lung y cuando encontraron su ubicación solo encontraron un enorme agujero en el hielo notando que de esta estaba manchada con un enorme charco de sangre y pisadas con sangre saliendo del agujero formando un camino en el piso congelado hacia la tormenta demostrando obviamente que Tai-lung seguía vivo pero muy herido, entonces cuando iban a empezar a buscarlo el sistema de alerta de enemigos cercanos estaba sonando como loco pero entes de que los rangers hicieran algo unos brazos rostizados y con sangre brotando de ellas le hicieron un especie de llave al cuello del megazord dejando aprisionado y ya supieron de que se trataba:

Tai-lung: (furioso) Los….mataré…malditos desgraciados.

Tai lung hablaba débilmente debido a que sufrió múltiples daños por la paliza que nuestro héroes le han dado pero al parecer los papeles cambiaran(si saben a lo que me refiero)

Tai-lung levanto al megazord alzándolo en el aire para después comenzar a doblarlo y torcerlo provocando que de la computadora comenzara a decir estas palabras:

Computadora:(alterada) Alerta, Alerta: El Knight-Megazord está sufriendo daños graves en el torso, el pecho y la cintura, se recomienda acciones evasivas lo antes posible.

Los rangers estaban alarmados y tenían que hacer algo de inmediato o seria su fin. Entonces Víbora se le ocurrió una idea, se los dijo a sus compañeros, ellos le dijeron que era un plan riesgoso pero ella les dijo que era la única manera de que impediría que tai lung los matara, y entonces no les quedo de otra y comenzaron a poner en acción el plan de Víbora.

Todos pusieron los códigos correctos en el sistema de mando del megazord, y la computadora los acepto diciendo:

Computadora: Códigos aceptados, nuevo ataque desbloqueado.

Los rangers tomaron sus respectivos controles de sus aéreas de mando comenzando el nuevo ataque desbloquearon para des pues gritar:

Rangers: ¡ATAQUE TORMENTA EXPLOSIVA¡

De ahí el megazord comenzó a brillar de un color amarillo destellante para que después:

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Una enorme explosión eléctrica se libero por completo del megazord haciendo estallar a toda la Antártida los Rangers y a Tai-lung con ella.

Había Humo por todas partes, la tormenta todavía no cesaba y todas las montañas de hielo fueron destruidas dejando nada más que pura agua super helada.

De lo mas profundo del mar ártico se podían ver al megazord y a tai-lung totalmente inconscientes sumergiéndose mas y mas y lo profundo del mar.

Las luces de los ojos del megazord se apagaron por completo al igual que todos sus sistemas, en el interior del megazord estaban los rangers totalmente desmallados en sus asientos y totalmente inconscientes y ninguno despertaba y mientras pasaban las horas nuestros héroes (aun en su forma de humanos con sus armaduras de power rangers puestas) se estaban congelando poco a poco al igual que al Megazord y a Tai-lung dejándolos atrapados en un iceberg dejándolos regresar de nuevo a la superficie pero estando por completo congelados y atrapados en el iceberg-(como la película del Capitán América: el primer vengador).

Para al final quedar todos flotando en mar abierto sin ninguna señal de vida o alguien que los pudiera ayudar.

¿Sera este el fin?

¿Nuestros Héroes y el maligno Tai-lung habrán muerto?

¿Podrán salir algún día de ese iceberg con vida?

Pues eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero es que eh estado muy pero muy ocupado, haciendo trabajos del instituto, exámenes parciales, tareas y muchas cosas más, espero me disculpen y me entiendan por que no eh actualizado antes.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de esta increíble y épica historia.

Si pueden dejen comentarios porque eso me alienta a continuar con esta historia, bueno cuídense y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, chau.


	17. ¡Nunca te rindas¡

¡Nunca te rindas¡

Antes de empezar: siento mucho la demora, es que como les dije antes, paro muy ocupado estos días lo cual me dificulta poner nuevos capítulos a la historia y además porque me eh estado sintiendo un poco triste y decaído estos días también, pero no se preocupen, y descuiden la historia seguirá, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y sin más preámbulos ¡comencemos¡:

Han pasado como 4 semanas desde que nuestro Héroes y el despreciable de tai lung quedaron congelados en ese iceberg, el cual se ha ido flotando kilómetros y kilómetros de China para luego quedarse en puro mar abierto,

Y lo peor de todo, es que si no salían del iceberg lo antes posible, su calor corporal bajaría a tal grado que sus corazones dejarían de latir, y el único que podía salvarlos era su querido líder y compañero Po, pero él estaba igual de inconsciente que sus demás compañeros, parecía que este era el fin de todos.

Hasta que Po comenzó a soñar con algo que posiblemente lo ayudaría a salvar a sus compañeros:

En el sueño de Po:

_Po: No sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro, estaba solo, hacia frio, tenía miedo, sentía que mi propia alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo, ¿acaso estaba muerto?, no lo sabía, ni siquiera me importaba, lo único que importaba era tan solo saber que mis amigos y en especial mi Amada Tigresa estaban bien y a salvo, pero por desgracia no lo sabía y eso si que me estaba matando, creer que ellos estaban muertos por mi culpa, por no ser un buen líder y no guiarlos hasta un buen camino, un camino donde nosotros acabamos con tai-lung para siempre y le devolvíamos a China la Paz que se le fue arrebatada otra vez._

_Probablemente ya todos estemos muertos, y este es mi castigo por haberlos defraudado a todos: La soledad, pues creo que me lo merezco, no merezco ser un líder, no merezco ser un héroe, ¡NO MERESCO SER UN POWER RANGER¡._

_Desconocido: No serás un verdadero Power Ranger si pierdes la Fe en ti mismo._

_Po: ¿Eh?_

_De pronto un pequeño resplandor apareció al fondo de la inmensa oscuridad para después iluminar todo el lugar haciendo que apareciera ante los ojos de Po una hermosa y gigante pradera con pastos verdes y un hermoso árbol al fondo de ella donde estaba una persona sentada en una silla ancha esperándolo._

_Po sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue corriendo directo hacia esa persona._

_Y mientras corría, podía sentir y respirar la agradable y riquísima brisa de verano que se le pegaba en la cara dándole, paz y tranquilidad._

_Al llegar, pudo ver a la persona que le hablo, al parecer era un león macho un poco anciano usando una túnica marrón medio rojiza que tenía el símbolo del fuego en la espalda de ella, el estaba sentado totalmente tranquilo esperando a que Po se sentara._

_León: Por favor siéntate._

_Po:(dudoso) okey. Dijo para después sentarse junto a él._

_Ninguno decía ni una sola palabra por el momento, hasta que Po comenzó a hablar primero._

_Po: Así que….. Tu eres el que me hablo hace rato._

_León:(mirando al horizonte afirmando) Así es_

_Po: ¿Estoy muerto?_

_León:(serio) eso dependerá de ti._

_Po: A que te refieres_

_León:(mirando a Po serio) Me refiero a que si no tienes Fe, no tienes esperanzas, si no tienes esperanzas no tendrás fuerzas ni energía y si tampoco tienes esas dos: tus amigos y tu novia morirán al igual que tu sin que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo. _

_Po: ¡NO¡ no puedo dejar que pase eso, debo…..(pero se dio cuenta de algo)_

_Po: Espera, tú eres la persona que me hablo cuando estaba hundido en la oscuridad ¿verdad?_

_León: Si_

_Po:(triste) y me dijiste que….(pero fue interrumpido)_

_León: Que no serás un verdadero Power Ranger si pierdas la Fe en ti mismo._

_Po: ¿y tu como sabes eso? _

_León: porque yo fui uno una vez.( Y de pronto el león se transformo de inmediato en el Ranger Caballero Rojo)_

_Po:(Asombrado): ¡Espera¡ ¡tú eres el caballero rojo original¡._

_León:(Alagado): Así es ( y se dese-transformo) pero puedes llamarme Roshi._

_Po:(con mucha emoción):¡BARBARO¡, ¡no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo¡,¡¿ me das tu autógrafo?¡, ¡espera déjame ver si tengo un papel por aquí¡,¡ papel, papel ¡, ¡¿donde hay un maldito papel?¡._

_Roshi:¡CALMATE¡_

_Po: (avergonzado) lo siento._

_Roshi: descuida…. Lo que intento decirte es que un verdadero Power Ranger no se rinde ni pierde la Fe en ganar, aun en las situaciones más difíciles, porque son en esas situaciones las que más se necesitan, y nuestro trabajo como líderes es brindar la esperanza a nuestro equipo para poder seguir adelante, si no…..no merecemos ser líderes….ni héroes… ni Power Rangers._

_Con las sabias palabras que le brindo Roshi, el alma de Po se volvió a iluminar….al igual que su Fe en sí mismo._

_Po:(serio y decidido): Tienes razón…. no importa que tan difícil se ponga la situación en la que estemos…. si no conservar la Fe en que podemos solucionarla ¡y no rendirse ante nada para llegar a nuestros objetivos en la vida¡…..porque esa es una de las cosas que implica ser un Ranger._

_Roshi:(contento): Ya estas sonando como todo un verdadero líder, al igual que un auténtico Ranger._

_Po:(Feliz): Gracias Ranger Roshi._

_Roshi: De nada, bueno creo que es mejor que te vayas, tus compañeros te necesitan._

_Po:(serio): Si._

_Y de repente se abrió un portal de luz que estaba al frente de los dos héroes._

_Po: muy bien, es tiempo de irme._

_Po se encaminaba directo al portal._

_Roshi: ¡Po espera¡ _

_Po: ¿Qué ocurre?_

_De ahí, Roshi hizo aparecer de su mano una esfera de fuego dorada._

_Roshi: Toma esto._

_Y se la lanzo a Po._

_Po la atrapo, la miro detenidamente y con asombro._

_Po: ¿Y qué es esto?_

_Roshi: Algo que te ayudara ganar a vencer a esas situaciones difíciles de las que te hable… y cuando lleguen….Úsala._

_Po: Esta bien._

_Luego Po la apretó en su mano para que después esa esfera de fuego se expandiera a todo el cuerpo de Po haciendo que todo su cuerpo se iluminara para que al final Po absorbiera la energía transfiriéndola a su cuerpo haciendo que la luz radiante se apagara._

_Roshi: Bien hecho…. ¡Ahora ve a salvar a tus compañeros Ranger Rojo¡._

_Dijo Roshi alentándolo._

_Po:(decidido):¡Si¡._

_Y Po salto al portal atravesándolo para que luego el portal se cerrara._

_Fin del Sueño__._

De vuelta al iceberg, dentro del megazord, los rangers yacían aun inconscientes en la cámara de mando, congelados y ya casi al punto de morir.

Enfocamos la cámara al interior del casco de Po:

Po yacía inconsciente y con los ojos cerrados…hasta que…¡Sus Ojos se Abrieron¡.

Continuara…...

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de esta Increíble, Asombrosa y Hermosa historia, comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capítulo, posiblemente no me tarde demasiado en hacer el siguiente capítulo, bueno…nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense, chau.


	18. El Despertar y el Auxilio

El Despertar y el Auxilio

Cuando Po abrió los ojos, pudo ver con gran preocupación como todo su equipo se encontraba inconsciente y congelada en lo que antes fue su sala de mando, reemplazándola por una totalmente criogenizada y algo deplorable sala.

Ha Po le fue algo difícil moverse ya que todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a la silla y a la mesa por obvias razones, pero aun así logro despegarse por la gran fuerza que tenía, se levanto con algo de dificultad para luego ir caminando de forma lenta y tratando de no caerse….por tercera vez...debido a la poca energía que tenia.

El fue a revisar los signos vitales de todos sus compañeros para ver si aun seguían con vida. Al parecer todos se encontraban bien pero muy débiles, aun inconscientes y les costaba algo respirar debido a la muy falta de oxigeno que había en el cuarto de mando, lo cual hacía que la preocupación de Po por su familia aumentara aun más por lo que tenía que pensar y actuar rápido o si no sus compañeros, su novia y él morirían en tan solo unos 20 minutos antes de que acabara el oxigeno.

Po: muy bien Po tienes unos 20 minutos para salvar a tu familia antes de que se acabe el oxígeno y muramos asfixiados y congelados aquí, puedo usar mis poderes de fuego para descongelar todo el Megazord para así darle energía y salir de lo que supongo es un iceberg lo que nos tiene atrapados, muy bien Megazord…¡Prepárate para sentir el trueno¡…. hay no ese es el poder víbora.

Po: Mejor dicho….¡Prepárate para sentir el fuego¡.

Po se arrodillo tocando con ambas manos el piso de la sala para poder descongelarla con su poder pero con un nivel de fuego bien nivelado para no quemar a sus compañeros en el trayecto, pero cuando intento liberar llamas de fuego de sus brazos….No sucedió nada.

Po se levanto confundido por notar que sus poderes no se activaban, incluso intento chasquear sus dedos para liberar por lo menos una pequeña chispa o llama….pero nada.

Po: no lo entiendo porque mis poderes no funcionan, debe algún motivo, tal vez…¡claro¡, ¡es el hielo¡, ¡el hielo debilita mis poderes¡, mi cuerpo esta tán congelado que me es difícil liberar tan solo una pequeña llama.

Po: pero aún así no debo rendirme, la vida de mis compañeros depende de mí….¡no debo darme por vencido¡, porque aun en las situaciones más difíciles uno no debe rendirse, ni perder las esperanzas, sino dar todo de sí para ganarle a esos obstáculos.

Po: (_Gracias Roshi)_.

De ahí Po se sentó en pose de meditación poniendo sus dos manos en el piso, cerrando sus ojos y respirando lentamente para intentar lograr que sus poderes se volvieran a activar.

Después de unos 4 minutos, Po abrió los ojos de golpe haciendo que estos se iluminaran de un color naranja luminoso para que después todo su cuerpo liberara una inmensa cantidad de energía de fuego que se expandió desde el cuarto de control hasta todo el Megazord haciendo que liberara una inmensa explosión que hizo que el iceberg se destruyera y que el Megazord incluyendo al inmenso Tai-lung (que aun seguía inconsciente) se liberaran y que salieran volando hacia el cielo….que luego de una hora de volar lejos….. Ambos titanes cayeran bruscamente en lo que era una inmensa isla tropical deshabitada.

Po logró sacar a todos sus compañeros del Megazord para luego sacar de él una enorme carpa de hospital con camas individuales que Po armó y puso a cada uno de sus compañeros en las diferentes camas que ya estaban situadas dentro de esta gran carpa para que todos pudieran descansar cómodamente para reponer sus energías.

Po: Muy bien…¡Poder fuera¡.

Al decir eso: los trajes de todos nuestros héroes se desvanecieron haciendo que todos volvieran a sus respectivas formas de animales.

Po: al fin libres (Po se dejo caer en la arena) vaya esos trajes sí que se ajustan mucho al cuerpo, pero al menos no molestan demasiado o sino sería una gran tortura jejejeje.

Po: Muy bien (Po se levanta), es hora de revisar el Megazord y ver qué es lo que hay que hacer con Tai-lung.

Cuando Po salió de la carpa, fue a revisar el Megazors y verificar si Tai-lung seguía inconsciente: que por suerte así seguía.

Po le dijo a su Zord Dragón que se llevara a los demás Zords al valle de la paz para que se repararan y a la vez le dijeran a Shifu que ellos se encontraban bien.

El Zord Dragón obedeció las órdenes de su Amo y se llevo volando a los demás Zords de vuelta al valle de la paz.

Po: Excelente, ahora hay que ver que haremos contigo Tai-lung.

Pero cuando Po volteo hacia atrás, noto que Tai-lung desapareció.

Po: ¡¿Pero qué demonios?¡ , ¿ha donde se fue Tai-lung?.

¿?: Aquí.

Al voltear, Po recibió una patada en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Po:(medio noqueado): Veo que lograste escapar.

Tai-Lung:(irónico): ¿Creíste que un montón de hielo detendría al príncipe de la oscuridad?

Po: No claro que no, pero si hay alguien quien te detendrá…(levantándose del suelo )…¡Ese sin duda seré yo¡

Tai-lung:(burlándose): jajajaja ¿Pues porque no vienes y me lo demuestras?¡

Po:(Decidido):¡Eso haré¡ (muestra su brazalete) ¡Gran Dragón dame el poder¡

Voz del brazalete: ¡Iniciar Morphosis¡

Luego se liberó una explosión dorada transformando a Po en su forma de Ranger.

Po: ¡Ranger Caballero Rojo¡

Tai-lung: ¡Poder del Inframundo¡

Tai lung libero de su cuerpo una aura de fuego oscura transformándolo en el caballero del inframundo.

Tai-lung: ¡Empecemos¡ , ¡Hoz de la oscuridad¡

Dijo Tai lung sacando su hoz de la oscuridad

Po: ¡Espada del Fuego¡

Dijo Po sacando su espada del fuego.

Po: ¡Al ataqueeee¡ (dijo para luego correr hacia Tai lung ha atacarlo)

Tai-lung: ¡Prepárate a morir¡(dijo Tai lung para luego correr hacia a Po a matarlo).

Ambos contrincantes luchaban con todas sus fuerzas porque ambos sabían que esta batalla sería a muerte súbita con tal de deshacerse para siempre de su oponente y a la vez su gran enemigo.

Tai-lung hacia girar su hoz con gran maestría dando tajos veloces logrando conectarle 4 a los brazos y al torso de Po.

Po estaba esquivando y bloqueando los ataques de Tai lung pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil debido a que el hielo hizo que se apagara sus energías y su poder de fuego (ya que el hielo al parecer era la debilidad de Po)

Tai-lung:(burlándose) ¡¿Qué pasa?¡, ¡¿es todo lo que puede hacer el Gran Caballero rojo?¡.

Tai-lung le da a Po un gran golpe certero en la mandíbula de Po mandándolo a volar hacia la selva de la playa.

Po cae duramente en el suelo adolorido

Po: No puedo luchar con él así

Po se levanta difícilmente

Po: Mis energías se agotan, debo buscar la forma de recuperarme…sino será mi fin.

Una bola oscura impacta en la espalda de Po haciendo caer de rodillas

Po:(adolorido) haaa, ¿pero qué?

Tai-Lung aparece arriba volando con sus alas oscuras

Tai-Lung: ¡Aún no termine contigo Ranger Rojo¡

Y Tai-lung cae fuertemente de pie al suelo apuntando con su hoz a Po de forma amenazante.

Po:(sarcástico): No me digas.

_Continuara…._

Muy bien este ya serie el capítulo 18 de mi historia, en verdad lamento mucho la larga espera pero a veces paro ocupado, sin energías, sin inspiración por lo cual se me dificulta actualizar la historia, espero me entiendan, el siguiente capítulo tardará pero sean pacientes, gracias a los que puedan leer mi historia en especial a mi Gran Amigo Josepht Albert: te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y motivación en verdad lo aprecio mucho, bueno de nuevo gracias a los que leen.

Comenten y sean pacientes para ver el siguiente capítulo de ésta (espero que también lo piensen) Increíble historia, cuídense, chau.


	19. Que empiece la revancha

Que empiece la revancha

_Nota__: Antes de comenzar, quiero pedirles perdón por haber tardado tanto en hacer este nuevo capítulo, es que me he sentido con mucha falta de inspiración y porque he estado ocupado, espero entiendan y no estén molestos, bueno sin más que decir: Comencemos:_

Po: ¿Nunca te das por vencido verdad Tai Lung?

Tai Lung:(aun arriba de Po): Por supuesto que no, ¡no voy a descansar hasta que tú y tus amigos estén muertos¡

Po:(con seriedad): Como quieras, términos con esto de una vez por todas.

Tai Lung: (sonriendo con altanería): ¡Tu lo has dicho¡, ¡ráfaga oscura¡

Tai Lung lanza una enorme cantidad de fuego oscuro de su mano hacia Po, pero Po lo esquiva con una voltereta.

Po: ¡que lento eres¡, ¡súper llamarada¡

Po desprende de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de fuego y lo dirige hacia Tai Lung.

Tai Lung Recibe el ataque pero con un simple empuje de su brazo derecho hace desaparecer el ataque por completo.

Po: ¡¿Qué?¡

Tai Lung:(con burla): jeje ¡¿ese es todo tu poder?¡

Po:(Pensando_): no puede ser, aun con mis ataques más fuertes no puedo hacerle ni un rasguño, el hielo de verdad me deja sin mucho poder, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?_

En eso, Po se acaba de acordar de algo cuando estuvo construyendo la carpa de descanso de sus amigos en unos minutos antes:

FlashBack:

_Mientras Po estaba sacando las partes de la carpa del Megazord, en eso vio algo que le llamo la atención:_

_Po__:(algo asombrado): Vaya, un volcán, y sí que es enorme, espero que no entre en erupción o sino estaríamos en problemas, bueno, a continuar con el trabajo._

Fin del Flashback

Po:(Contento): ¡claro¡ ¡eso es¡, ¡Oye Tai Lung¡, ¡sígueme¡ ¡a ver si me atrapas¡ jajaja.

En eso Po activa su aura de fuego, despega y se va volando hacia el volcán

Tai Lung:(Confundido): ¿Qué? , ¿A dónde vas?, ¡vuelve aquí cobarde¡

Y Tai Lung va volando a toda velocidad dispuesto a alcanzarlo.

Mientras Po se encontraba volando rápido hacia el volcán, en eso vio a Tai lung que se encontraba a 4 cuatro metros detrás suyo.

Tai Lung: (enojado): ¡vuelve aquí y pelea¡

Po:(con burla): ¡tendrás que alcanzarme primero para eso¡ jajajaja.

Tai Lung: (mas enojado): ¡Ya es suficiente¡ ¡bola oscura¡

Al decir eso Tai Lung dispara una bola oscura que impacta en la espalda de Po haciéndolo desestabilizarse y caer hacia abajo.

Po:(Cayendo): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Y Po cae en lago de la isla impactándose fuertemente contra él.

En eso Po se encontraba sumergiéndose en lo profundo del lago medio inconsciente por el fuerte impacto que tuvo contra el agua.

Tai Lung: (con felicidad): Haber si puedes con esto Ranger Rojo:

En eso Tai Lung crea con sus poderes oscuros una enorme multitud de pirañas medianas oscuras y venenosas y las dejo caer hacia el lago.

Tai Lung: ¡Vayan por ellas mis precisas criaturas¡ devórenselo entero y no dejen ni sus huesos¡

Eran en total 60 pirañas que cayeron al lago, cada una tenía una piel de color de negro brillante al igual que sus escamas y tenían afilados dientes que desprendía veneno verde de ellas y todas tenían ojos rojos que podían dar terror hasta el hombre más valiente.

Las pirañas al ya estar dentro del lago buscaron con sus ojos frenéticamente a su presa, y en eso pudieron verla medio inconsciente, lo que les daba más facilidad de poder atraparla.

Y de ahí todas se fueron nadando rápidamente hacia él.

Po comenzaba a despertarse y darse cuenta de que estaba en lo profundo de un lago, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que pudo ver con sus ojos que una enorme cantidad de pirañas oscuras (hechas por Tai Lung por obvias razones) se encontraban nadando hacia él dispuestas a despedazarlo.

Entonces Po comenzó a nadar todo lo que pudo hacia la superficie para escapar de las pirañas porque no tenía mucha oportunidad de derrotarlas por su estado y porque luchar en el agua era más el trabajo de Grulla.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar: una piraña lo atrapo y comenzó a morderle el muslo derecho lo cual le dolió horriblemente, en eso Po uso su espada que tenía en la mano y corto a la piraña matándola al instante, al principio se sintió un poco aliviado pero luego se dio cuenta que las demás piraña se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia él.

Entonces Po dio muchos tajos frenéticos hacia las pirañas que logro cortar a la mayoría pero a otras no pudo darles por lo que esas comenzaron a morderle las piernas, el pecho y el brazo izquierdo lo cual le dolió un montón.

Luego se comenzó a dar cuenta que se estaba comenzando a debilitar mucho por el veneno de las pirañas, entonces poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos porque sentía que estaba por morir….

En la superficie:

Tai Lung se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que ya había pasado lo suficiente para que sus pirañas hubieran ya terminado su trabajo, entonces Tai Lung se comenzó a preparar para irse:

Tai Lung:(satisfecho): bueno….parece que ese fue el fin de nuestro querido Ranger rojo jajajajajajaja, bueno, es hora de que busque a los otros y que acabe con ellos mientras estén inconscientes, eso me dejara más fácil las cosas.

Pero cuando Tai Lung estaba a punto de irse volando del lugar, vio que en lo profundo del lago se podía observa un tenue brillo rojo que comenzaba a iluminarse más y más hasta que:

Explosión: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Una inmensa ráfaga titánica de fuego comenzó a salir del lago, haciendo que llegara hasta el cielo.

Duro 5 minutos hasta que el fuego se disipo y que comenzara a llover cenizas del cielo y a la vez múltiples esqueletos de pirañas chamuscadas.

Tai lung se quedo sumamente sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, y se pregunto quién o que acaba de ocasionar eso, hasta que miro hacia abajo y se quedo perplejo y a la vez muy enojado:

¡Se trataba de Po¡, el uso su gran ataque del Big-Bang para destruir a todas las pirañas que estaban por devorarlo vivo, y al final: ¡lo consiguió¡.

Pero no todo era buena noticia: las pirañas con sus muy fuertes y afilados dientes lograron perforar un poco la armadura de Po dejando lo con muchas heridas y a la vez le introdujeron su veneno en el cuerpo de Po dejándolo más débil que antes.

Po:(pensando): _tengo que Ir al volcán rápido o será mi fin. _

En eso Po comenzó a correr lo más que pudo permitirle sus piernas y a comenzar a subir hacia el volcán.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar: Tai lung vuela hacia a él y le da un fuerte tajo en su espalda:

Po: (gritando de dolor): AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

Y Po cae al suelo.

Tai Lung: (furioso): ¡¿TE CREES MUY PODEROSO VERDAD?¡

Tai Lung le patea el estomago:

Po: (recibe el golpe): ¡UF¡

Tai Lung lo levanta por el cuello:

Tai Lung: ¡PERO TE FALTA MUCHO PARA PODER SUPERARME¡

Tai Lung lo comienza a ahorcar mucho para luego darle tres rodillazos fuertes otra vez en su estomago para luego aventarlo fuerte cerca de la boca del volcán tropensndose duro contra el suelo.

Po:(adolorido): aaahhh

Tai Lung lo sujeta del cuello y le dice:

Tai Lung: haber si sobrevives a esto Ranger, ¡hasta nunca¡

Y Tai Lung lo avienta en la boca del volcán para que luego Po se sumerja en lo profundo de la lava

Tai lung sonríe satisfecho…. hasta que vio que la boca del volcán comenzaba a iluminarse mucho para luego expulsar un enorme torbellino de magma de ella que al disiparse, se dio cuenta:

¡Qué Po había salido vivo del volcán y que al parecer se encontraba por completo recuperado y sin ningún rastro de veneno en su sistema¡.

Po:(Sonriendo Triunfante): ¡Al parecer olvidaste que mi elemento es el fuego¡ por lo cual el fuego no me hace daño, sino:

¡HACE QUE RECUPERE POR COMPLETO MI PODER Y MIS FUERZAS¡

Po: ¡Laser ardiente¡

Y un enorme laser de fuego sale de la mano derecha de Po e impacta fuertemente contra Tai Lung y haciendo que caiga cuesta abajo.

Al terminar de caer duramente del volcán, Tai Lung ve que Po saltó muy alto hacia el aire para después caer en picada hacia él con los dos pies al frente para luego impactar fuerte y dolorosamente contra el torso de Tai Lung dejándolo muy lastimado y con muchas costillas rotas.

Tai Lung:(Gritando de dolor):¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH¡

Después Po lo agarro del brazo y comenzó a azotarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo como muñeca de trapo para después lanzarlo al aire y mientras caía hacia una distancia exacta:

Po corrió a toda velocidad para después saltar y darle múltiples cortes veloces, fuertes y ardientes al cuerpo de Tai Lung para después darle una patada lateral en el pecho que hizo que Tai Lung saliera disparado hacia una enorme roca y que al impactar: él se quedara incrustado en ella todo adolorido y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente.

Po: Ahora hay que ver en qué hacer contigo.

_Continuara….._


End file.
